Hibernaculum
by Shelob
Summary: Snape and OC get caught in the web of the Slytherin houses preparing for what seems to be a lost war. Title was
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: (Applies to all chapters) All characters and concepts from the Harry Potter series of books belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and are being used without permission. No money is being made from their use in this story, and no infringement on the rightful owners is intended.  
  
Thanks to Fortuna who has been kind enough to beta this work. The last chapter has not yet been submitted to her so I apologize in advance for any errors contained within it.  
  
This is my first fic so any suggestions, comments, criticisms, or flames will be welcome and any advice will be appreciated and taken into consideration.  
  
I suck at uploading fics so if I have made any obvious errors (which I have done in the past) when doing so please point that out.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Once upon a time there was a man. He was not a good man. In fact, many would refer to him as evil, and so he was. He married as men do, and demanded his wife give him an heir. But fate is often fickle in the manner of heirs and children, and, as such, they were blessed only with a single child, a girl.  
  
While he was not perfectly happy with this, he was content. There would come a time, as did in all pure blood families, when a husband would be chosen for her, and she would marry and eventually give him a male heir to inherit all that he possessed. His master had already chosen a mate for her, and while he wasn't necessarily wealthy, his family held an old long respected name. It would be a good match.  
  
So she grew older, as children do, and went away to school. It was an excellent institution. His family had been proud alumni for many generations. He greedily opened his first letter from his little girl only to receive a shock.  
  
She had been sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Hogwarts students are divided into four houses based on the student's values and mind. Ravenclaw is for the scholars; Huffelpuff, the loyal; Slytherin, the ambitious; and Gryffindor, the brave. "Gryffindor" his mind seethed. Gryffindor was full of muggleborns. The children often came from no background, and no breeding.  
  
His precious child, when she returned, would be a stranger. She would grow up with the Gryffindor "Everyone is equal." mindset; meet some burly quidditch player; and fall in love. His little girl would grow to despise his values and call him things like "Terribly old-fashioned", and she certainly wouldn't marry anyone that had been chosen for her.  
  
He had no other choice.  
  
So he brought her home and hired tutors to see to her education. His daughter would not room with muggleborns. She would grow up and follow in his footsteps, and in his father's footsteps, in the proud tradition of Slytherin. Then, when she was of age, she would marry the man that had been chosen for her, and she would follow his master. She would bear children and teach them of the proud house of Slytherin, and his family would remain intact. It was the only option as far as he could see. His master held little sympathy for children of his followers, should they not chose to follow him.  
  
And so, he brought her home from school; locked her away in his home; and brought aged tutors to educate her and teach her the proper way of things. While he may have made mistakes in her upbringing that led to this, he would not be so lax in the future, and what was almost lost would be rectified. His master could be very understanding and was pleased that he was rectifying his past mistakes.  
  
While all seemed to be going well, catastrophe struck. His master was destroyed, and the war, it seemed, was lost. He had been very clever in the war, few knew of his involvement with Voldemort, and his family name and estates were not damaged by the resulting trials. But he was lost as to what to do. So he waited. He waited for many years, waiting for word from his master. His daughter, still in her tower, grew into a young woman, and her tutors, while never young, grew ever older until he would only hire ancient men with long white beards to educate her; and the rumors of the heiress in the tower grew.  
  
Many years passed. His daughter, passed 20, continued her education. She had little else to occupy herself, so she read and studied, and did little else. She quickly outgrew her tutors. And, the ancient wizards, who were experts in their fields and willing to teach young girls, were becoming harder and harder to find. He searched far and wide for learned scholars to educate her and paid them very well. Through his efforts she became a potions master and an animagi. He was proud to know she had the same animagus form as he, and knew she would serve his master well in the future.  
  
She slowly became a valued companion to the aging man. Her mind was sharp, and her gentle nature was comforting to him as he began to count on her quiet presence in his home, and at his table. He delayed her marriage time and time again. Excuses always ready for an increasingly impatient man who should have had his bride long ago.  
  
When she was 30, he finally received the word he had been waiting for, for so many years.  
  
His master had returned. A small gathering was held to celebrate his return and he received a great shock. During the celebration, Muggle women were brought in to provide "entertainment". They danced enticingly for the partygoers, and one of men lost control. He threw the woman down, and beat and raped her while others cheered him on; the woman's screams only further driving his violent act.  
  
Another man turned to him and laughed.  
  
"He never could get his jollies unless the woman was screaming."  
  
He was beyond words. He had betrothed his daughter to a monster. He went to his master and asked that another man be found. He could not give his only child to such a creature.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Her hands were no longer beautiful. Once graceful and delicate they were lined and wrinkled with age. Her rings were loose and twisted annoyingly on her thin, gnarled fingers. She gazed sullenly at her nails; they would have to be painted to hide the cracks that had come with age. Her hands had enraptured suitors as they waved delicately as she spoke. They had softly comforted babies as they nursed at her breast, and gently caressed the cheeks of crying children as she softly crooned gentle words of comfort to them.  
  
Like yanking on the reins of a frenzied horse she had grasped tight control of a dying noble house and grasped them tight. Her hands still held those reins.  
  
Sighing to herself, she flipped through her paper, annoyed and tired at the contents. The war was going badly, she would have to meet with the others soon and decide.  
  
The Matriarchs of Slytherin were regarded only as powerful women of powerful houses can be, with deep respect and not a little fear, women, who had watched quietly with glittering eyes as their husbands were led away after the fall of Grindewald. They knew it was coming. It always did.  
  
Dark Lords may come and go but the Slytherin families would survive as they always had. A new dark lord would rise to take the place of the fallen one. Sometimes it would take years, but there would always be another. The women of the noble houses always prepared for the cycle to begin anew. They rarely participated; knowing that when men faltered someone had to be there to guide the family back into the hibernaculum of their wealth and name.  
  
At the fall of Grindewald they had gathered together, ten women all of powerful houses, all with husbands locked away forever for their crimes, and planned. In wintertime snakes nestled deep in dens, hibernating until the thaw when they would twist and writhe, warming themselves with each other's bodies. She adjusted her brooch, depicting a snake eating its own tail. Wintertime was approaching again. They would be prepared. 


	2. Chapter Two

It had become a habit with the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to share in a late tea in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The previous school year had been exhausting. The attack on Hogsmead had ended in the loss of their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and nearly some students. Had the students not launched an attack from Zonkos, the resident joke shop, the losses would have been great indeed. The Death Eaters had not expected the barrage of fireworks and dung bombs and they had retreated, shocked. There had been no attacks since that horrible December day.  
  
Dumbledore had begun keeping the school opened year round for teachers after the return of Voldemort three years previous. As a result, Hogwarts had become a second home base of sorts; often wizards and witches would come to speak to Dumbledore in hushed uneasy tones or to consult with one of the teachers of whom many were known as experts in their fields. The Ministry of Magic had been slow to respond to the rise in Death Eater attacks and every moment counted in their struggles.  
  
The loss of their Potions Professor had been a blow to their cause. He had spent years as a Death Eater, spying on Voldemort. His loss had cost them much needed information and many headaches in the classroom. Severus Snape had been missing for six months now, he was called one January night and no one had heard from him since. The professors had been taking turns with the Potions classes and it was a nightmare Lupin had threatened to resign or hex half the sixth years, Professor Flitwick had hexed half the sixth years, no third year could even look at Professor Vector without bursting into tears, all culminating in McGonagall losing her temper with the fifth years and taking 50 points from Gryffindor, losing the house cup for her own house.  
  
Attempts to find a substitute were often met with emphatic denials if not open hostility. Potions Masters were generally a rather anti-social lot preferring the methodic rituals of brewing cauldrons and collecting ingredients to a noisy classroom. A well-regarded Potions Master from Japan had even included bubortuber puss in with his refusal letter.  
  
Dumbledore gazed around the room worriedly; Professor McGonagall was drinking her tea sternly shaking her head at Professor Remus Lupin who had come to the school to replace the lost Defense teacher. He had balked at first, knowing the complaints that would result from parents not wishing a werewolf to teach their children but Dumbledore had insisted and eventually it was the student's enthusiasm for the well liked teacher that had won them over.  
  
Sirius Black watched in amusement as McGonagall raged at Lupin's teasing her, the dark haired wizard had begun staying at Hogwarts over the summers since his escape finding solace in the few months a year where he could feel safe. He had been on the run for four years now, having escaped Azkaban the Wizard prison far in the North and was constantly afraid of being caught. Many of the teachers had become aware of the convict staying with them and it had taken much convincing on Dumbledore's part for them to begin to trust him. He even seemed almost young again now that his hair was no longer matted and tangled and his eyes had begun to loose some of the haunted look he had gained during his twelve-year imprisonment.  
  
Professor Vector watched quietly, having been brought into the inner circle she was extremely protective of her new position. The Arithmancy Professor had reluctantly agreed to sit as Head of Sytherin House until Professor Snape could be found. Her dark hair gleamed in the firelight and her blue eyes glittered watching the easy camaraderie between Dumbledore and his Gryffindors.  
  
Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey were deep in conversation. The medi- witch and Herbology Professor were close friends often working together with medicinal plants. Pomfrey was a legend with Hogwarts alumni able to fix almost anything most of them had visited her at one point or another in their school careers. She was a favorite with the Quidditch players, a dangerous sport that often ended with them in her Hospital Wing.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid taught Care of Magical Creatures; the gentle half giant was much loved by many of the students. His classes sent nearly as many students to the Hospital Wing as quidditch his enthusiasm for extremely dangerous creatures often getting the better of careless students who hadn't paid enough attention to their studies. He was grinning merrily at McGonagall's fury in the giant chair Dumbledore had brought in for him.  
  
The teachers were deep in thought or conversation and hadn't seen a young woman's head appear in the fireplace.  
  
"Dumbledore!" a voice screamed, making everyone jump, half of them drop their tea and a Sirius flop to the floor in panic and turn into a dog.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!" The voice cried again her face was streaked with tears and her hair was tangled.  
  
Quickly, Dumbledore rushed to the fireplace.  
  
"Adiuvo aveho"  
  
And just as suddenly as she appeared in the fireplace, she was in Dumbledore's arms.  
  
"You must help me, my father, Death Eaters." her voice failed.  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand at the fireplace, "desino" and the fire died.  
  
"Hagrid, Poppy could you take her to the hospital wing?" Hagrid gently lifted the heap of torn black silk and tangled hair from Dumbledore and carried her from the room, Madame Pomfrey quickly following behind.  
  
Dumbledore clasped his hand behind him and began pacing; looking around the room a Lupin was cleaning up the tea while McGonagall rubbed her eyes tiredly and the dog was licking tea off his paws.  
  
Professor Vector shook her head in amazement, "Headmaster, was that whom I think it was?"  
  
"Yes, it certainly was. We'll have to alert the Aurors there has been an attack."  
  
He waved his wand again and the fire blazed. He called out for the Auror's office and a young stocky man with light brown hair appeared.  
  
"Dumbledore, it is a pleasure, how can I help you?"  
  
"There has been an attack Phillip, at the Dupries Mansion. Elizabeth Dupries is here with us."  
  
He gave a swift nod and replied, "We will head out immediately." and disappeared.  
  
Sirius stared at him in shock, "Elizabeth Dupries? I thought that was just a Slytherin bedtime story!"  
  
"Of course not, Remus." chided Vector, "I was there when she was sorted, we couldn't believe it when she wasn't sorted into Slytherin, her family had been in the house for generations."  
  
"Professor Vector is correct." Dumbledore nodded, "I have had a few acquaintances who sat as her tutors over the years, it was the only way we could keep an eye on her."  
  
The dog wiggled a bit and changed back to his human form, shaking his head, "But why would she come here? She hasn't been here in years and even then she couldn't have been here longer than a week or so."  
  
"She couldn't have had many options I told her before she left she would always be welcome here, I am glad she took it to heart."  
  
"She is a Potions Master, received her title just a few months ago, we might be able to convince her family to allow her to stay on for awhile."  
  
They looked at each other worriedly well aware of Dumbledore's enthusiasm for misfits, being those misfits didn't make them any less concerned.  
  
Elizabeth awoke the next morning, drowsy from the sleeping drought she had been given, to find herself in the hospital wing with Albus Dumbledore by her bedside.  
  
His eyes full of concern, he said gently, "Elizabeth, the Aurors were unable to get to your father in time. Your mother has been found, and will be arriving here tomorrow."  
  
She nodded slowly; her tired, brown eyes lowered to the blanket covering her legs.  
  
"I am sorry for troubling you, sir. But, I only just managed to get into the room with the floo, and they were almost to the door. I know I haven't been here in many years, but I just didn't know anyone else that might be accessible."  
  
Dumbledore patted her slender hand reassuringly. "I know it has been a long time, but we never stopped thinking of you as one of ours. Your mother and I have spoken, and we agree that it would be best for you to remain here. She never agreed with your father about your seclusion, and we will all do our best to help you join society. I think we have a position that you could fill. My potions Professor is ill, and may not be back in time for the start of the new term."  
  
She sat up slowly and methodically, "You mean Professor Snape?"  
  
"I assume you have heard of him?"  
  
She couldn't meet his anxious eyes, "Yes Headmaster, I have heard of him. I read some of his articles in the potions publications. But, my father also knew him, or at least knew of him. He mentioned his name just the other day."  
  
With eyes boring into hers, he reached out and took her small hand into his own, "Ms Dupries, please, if you have any information regarding Severus, it would mean a great deal to me."  
  
"My father was talking with one of his friends. I'm not sure whom. They were saying that he had been running into blocks with the potion. They were arguing. My father wanted to know why he wasn't here, at Hogwarts." Her brown eyes full of regret, she added, "That's all I managed to overhear."  
  
"You never heard what he was supposed to be working on?"  
  
She shook her head, "They didn't say. My father never allowed me to be in their presence, and I only caught bits and pieces now and then."  
  
He patted her hand gently, "Ms Dupries, I never heard anything about your father being involved with the Death Eaters. I was at the trials during the last war, and his name was never mentioned."  
  
"I really don't know much about it. I can only gather that he was more of a financial backer than an actual participant. His health wouldn't have withstood anything more. I don't understand why they would have killed him."  
  
He shook his head, "Nor do I, but we will do our best to protect you, Ms Dupries. Hogwarts protects its own, and you are a part of us now."  
  
"Professor, if I may speak?"  
  
He grinned, "I am use to my staff speaking plainly to me. You do not have to ask."  
  
"Sir, I have had little contact with people, how could I possibly teach? I may have the title of Potions Master, but I have had no training in education. How can you possibly offer a position to me?"  
  
He patted her hand again, "The staff and I have discussed this, and we will work with you on teaching methods. Once the students arrive, we will take turns assisting you in the classroom."  
  
"But sir,"  
  
"We don't generally hire people based on their teaching skills alone, Ms Dupries. We also look for those with expertise in their fields. While you are indeed young for a Potions Master, you are not the youngest teacher we have had. Severus will still retain that record, though I did notice that you gained the title of Potions Master six months earlier than he did." He grinned, "He will be furious when he finds out."  
  
She smiled, "Only because I had fewer distractions. Professor Snape is well known in his field."  
  
He smiled wickedly, "Perhaps, if he returns we will have to find a project for the two of you. I plan on being the only Headmaster with two Potions Masters in residence. We will have to find something extra nasty for the two of you to work on. The Headmaster at Durmstang will be seething with jealousy." Dumbledore seemed very happy at the thought, and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"But for now, I insist you join us for tea later, it has become a habit of ours to have tea in my office and I would like for you to meet the staff currently in residence. Professor McGonagall will be here shortly to take you to your rooms." 


	3. Chapter Three

Curious about their new arrival, the rest of the staff had arrived early to tea, so Elizabeth was the last one to enter Dumbledore's study.  
  
Now composed, she seemed much older than the hysterical girl that had appeared before them the day before. Her face was pale and grave, her long, rich, brown hair, which had been tangled earlier, was up in a severe style, pulling it up and away from her face. She wore a plain black silk gown; the only decorations were buttons, which ended at the high collar and at her wrists. Her hands, like the rest of her, were small. The starkness of her appearance and the plainness of her dress were startling on such a young person, and Lupin bleakly wondered if they were in for a female version of Snape.  
  
Dumbledore greeted the new arrival and, waving away apologies of any supposed lateness, introduced her to the rest of the staff. She greeted each person kindly, yet reserved, but when she was presented to Lupin, she couldn't meet his gaze. She nervously held out her hand, and when he smiled at her, she suddenly couldn't meet his eyes, and looked down. She hadn't been around a man near her own age since her time at Hogwarts, and she felt flustered and nervous.  
  
While Albus Dumbledore escorted her to a bright purple chair with yellow spots, Lupin nervously observed that he was the only young male member of the staff present (who wasn't currently a dog), and felt his chest constrict as he saw the rest of the staff looking on with interest. "Damn," he thought as his stomach trembled at the thought of becoming the staff's next matchmaking project. The dog grinned at him happily, and Remus found himself wishing Snape was present to come up with a suitably nasty concoction to lace his food with.  
  
The staff's newest perspective victim sat down heavily and accepted his tea from a twinkling Dumbledore.  
  
Elizabeth sat quietly throughout the informal tea, her back straight, never touching the back of the vivid chair. She spoke when addressed, and even then she was hesitant and deliberate in speaking. Her shyness could only be expected from years with little companionship. She was content to just observe quietly from her vivid colored chair, which contrasted wildly with the plainness of the lady who was sitting, silent in its overly stuffed cushions.  
  
Sprout and McGonagall were whispering to each other and nodding their heads at Professor Lupin, who was glaring at them as he occasionally nudged the dog, none to gently, with his foot. The newly arrived Professor Trelawney was reading Professor Vector's palm with little success, as Professor Vector kept being struck by sudden fits, which seemed to Elizabeth to be repressed amusement. Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid were in the midst of a heated discussion, at least on Madame Pomfrey's part, over Hagrid's ordering a cockatrice for his upper years Care of Magical Creature's Class.  
  
"The creatures are impossible to control. The hospital wing will be full before the first day is even over!" Pomfrey's body shook with rage, "and I thought the skrewts were bad! This is ridiculous Hagrid, those creatures are dangerous!!"  
  
"But how are they to get any experience handling creatures if they are just given the gentle ones?" Hagrid sputtered, abashed in the face of the smaller witch's wrath. The giant glanced over to Lupin, hoping for rescue, but couldn't meet his eyes as Lupin was still glaring at the two witches in the corner.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures should remain exactly that, **care** of them, not How To Avoid Getting Killed At School class!! Dark creatures should be a part of Defense Against the Darks Arts, and Lupin has been content to remain reasonable in choosing the creature's in his syllabus."  
  
Lupin, finally distracted, chose his words carefully, "I don't know, some teachers thought I was too easy on the students. The upper years will not be working with creatures in Defense much anyway. They are going to be spending most of their time working on dueling and quick curses, and counter curses. It is a bit exhausting and requires stamina, which will have to be built up. Dumbledore and I discussed arranging the schedules so they have a day in-between their Care of Magical creatures classes and their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes so they can rest."  
  
He added, "But I can't help thinking Hagrid may be right, with the war going on we need to be preparing them to defend themselves, a cockatrice might certainly keep them on their toes."  
  
Pomfrey glared at the younger wizard and was about to speak when Dumbledore rescued the two men. "Poppy, I know it will be trying for you, but I had some thoughts about something that could ease your load. I would like to add medi-wizardy to the courses this year, and have you take on students who may be interested in the field. I have also hired a nurse to help you while you work with the students. She should be here a week before the term begins. Now that Ms. Dupries is here, she can make the potions for you as Severus did, so you will not have to worry about that aspect any longer."  
  
Pomfrey glowed at the thought, "Students! It has been years since I have had an apprentice. It will be a challenge with more than one, but I am certain it could work, and if they choose medi-wizardy it could take some time off their apprenticeships."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but be impressed with Dumbledore's mollifying the concerned witch. With thoughts of more assistance in the Hospital wing, much of her fears were laid to rest, and she was now happily humming with thoughts of who may choose to join her field.  
  
"It is also time for us to being strengthening the wards around the school. Professor Lupin, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall have been doing nightly patrols of the grounds, and I would like for the rest of the staff to join them. I would like everyone to pair up with a partner, and we will have one pair patrol in the air while another on foot."  
  
Elizabeth looked up suddenly as Dumbledore stood by her chair. "Ms Dupries, will be extremely busy preparing potions for the Hospital Wing, so I would rather she not join the rest of you until she has caught up with the low stock." She nodded in acceptance, though she would like to have explored the grounds a bit.  
  
"I am sure you all have things you would like to work on before dinner, so perhaps we should adjourn for now and we can discuss the pairings over dinner. Remus, if you and Ms Dupries could remain for a moment, I would like to speak with you before you go."  
  
When the rest of the staff had gone, Dumbledore spoke, "Ms Dupries, I wasn't certain you wished the other staff members to learn of your abilities so I thought it best if we discuss them a little more privately. Remus will need to know, as I plan for him to assist you should the need arise. Also, I would like to introduce you to someone. Snuffles, if you please?"  
  
Elizabeth gazed curiously at Remus' ever-present companion, as the dog whimpered.  
  
"You will just have to trust my judgment in this Sirius."  
  
The dog whimpered a bit more, but finally heaved a great sigh and suddenly turned into a man. He was tall and handsome, his tangled dark hair was past his shoulders, his black robes had a wrinkled slept in appearance, and his eyes were dark and weary.  
  
"Dumbledore, I am not really comfortable with this. I wish you had discussed it with me first." He sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration, "and you Mooney, the least you could do would be to brush me once in awhile."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "It was only one day, but now that Trelawney is here you will probably be in for longer stretches."  
  
Sirius grinned at that and turned to Elizabeth, who was gazing at him coolly.  
  
"You must be the first person who didn't scream when they saw me."  
  
"I am not generally prone to hysterics Mr. Black."  
  
He grinned again.  
  
"I wanted you to meet Ms. Dupries as I have a request for her, and I would like for the two of you to assist her. Ms Dupries. May I call you Elizabeth?" at her nod he continued. "As you are unregistered, I don't think anyone will notice you if you patrol in your animagus form." Ignoring the young men's surprised start, he explained, "We will place tracking and other protection charms on you, if you agree, as you will have to patrol on your own. But, should anything happen, Sirius and Lupin will be on call to jump in and assist you."  
  
"Sir, if I may ask, how did you know?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her, "I happened to get a copy of your Potions dissertation. It is restricted, but I have a bit of a pull. The Animagus Potion might prove to be very useful."  
  
Sirius stared at her, "You made a potion for that?" he gasped, "how does it work?"  
  
She looked uncomfortable at the mention of the restricted potion, but at Dumbledore's nod she replied, "It allows one to attain the animagus ability with much less study and effort."  
  
"So you cheated!" he grinned, obviously impressed.  
  
She frowned, insulted, "It took years to develop the potion, as long as many spend trying to become animagi. I knew I had some animagi somewhere back in my family line, but I do not have the strength in Transfigurations to have done it myself. I suppose you could call it cheating if you wish."  
  
"It wasn't an insult Madame, I was impressed at your resourcefulness, no wonder you were sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
She smiled, "I shall have to take that as a compliment Mr. Black."  
  
Sirius ginned in reply, then shook his head, "But I don't feel comfortable with her patrolling on her own Dumbledore, if she is an animagus, couldn't we just patrol together?"  
  
"Not unless you are a flying dog, Mr. Black."  
  
"You can fly? No fair! What is your animagus form anyway?"  
  
"Those that are animagi in my family tend to be falcons. I am no different." She said quietly.  
  
Sirius frowned, "If your family has a history of it, won't they be looking for it?"  
  
She shook her head, "Not necessarily, the last few generations have been unregistered, and my father never even told me until I became one myself. They were very secretive."  
  
"You can think on the plan if you like Elizabeth," Dumbledore said gently. "But if you agree, I can cast the charms and the three of you can have a few practice runs."  
  
"I don't require time to think about it sir, I would like to assist any way I can."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands merrily, "Wonderful! I couldn't be more pleased. Now, if you two would please stand back, I will cast the charms, and you can show her to the Astronomy tower. She can take off from there while you two keep watch with these omnioculars."  
  
Ten minutes later, Elizabeth, Remus, and Snuffles the dog were on their way to the astronomy tower.  
  
The trio made their way through the dark passages to the Astronomy Tower. Elizabeth glanced at the young graying man beside her, and wondered what troubles life must have dealt the kind man, that could have caused him to appear so tired and worn at such a young age.  
  
She did not have to wonder for long as Lupin cleared his throat to speak, "Ms. Dupries, I wished to speak with you about something. Professor Dumbledore would have spoken to you, but since it concerns me, I would rather bring it up to you myself." At her nod, he continued, "There is a potion I require, and it is a difficult one to make. I wonder if it would be possible for you to make it for me."  
  
She gazed at him curiously, "I would be happy to assist you, Mr. Lupin. What is this potion?"  
  
"The Wolfsbane Potion."  
  
"Wolfsbane? No! How did this happen?" Her eyes flashed with concern.  
  
"I was just a boy, Ms. Dupries, and very careless." She nodded quietly in understanding.  
  
"I haven't had cause to make Wolfsbane Potion, Mr. Lupin, but I do believe I can. Perhaps the Headmaster would be willing to let me have Professor Snape's notes on the brewing of it. It takes some time to prepare, but if I start tomorrow, it should be ready in time for the next full moon."  
  
"Which is why I wanted to ask you as soon as I could." He said gratefully.  
  
The Astronomy Tower is the tallest tower at Hogwarts. Gazing out from its heights, Elizabeth felt she could see for miles. The sunlight glittered on the cool water of the lake, and the trees of the Forbidden Forest seemed to go forever. She could almost see the forms of the buildings that made up Hogsmead, and she watched for a moment, the shimmering house flags that surrounded the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The black shaggy dog watched her take everything in. Her eyes danced with amazement at the wonder of the grounds in the light, and her hair shone, the redness of the sunlight only emphasizing the mahogany color of her tresses. He shook himself to rid his mind of any such wondering and changed form.  
  
"If you want to look around during daylight, we really should get to it. The day won't last much longer."  
  
She smiled, and he wondered if any of her smiles ever reached her eyes, or if they would always be guarded.  
  
She nodded, and suddenly before them was a large peregrine falcon. Grey with white plumage marked by the bars that are common in peregrines. She stretched her wings and flew up to the ledge of the Astronomy Tower. Her eyesight was much keener in this form, and she took in the subtleties of the leaves of the trees of the forbidden forest, and the gently waving grass of the lawn before it.  
  
Stretching her wings, she took off. With her talons back against her tail feathers, she flapped her wings and soared above the trees of the Dark Forest. Flapping her wings again to gain more height, she watched the trees moving swiftly beneath her, the floor of the forest barely visible under the tangled vegetation.  
  
The two men on the Astronomy tower watched her as she circled around, and flew back across the forest towards them. Her call deep and low, she suddenly flew higher and higher until they lost sight of her in the light, only to catch her again in time to see her powerful dive, that which had made the peregrines so prized among falconers.  
  
Sirius heaved a deep sigh in envy, "I wish my own form was a bird, it must be amazing to fly without a broom."  
  
Lupin grinned, "Yeah, but you would end up as some sort of peacock."  
  
The group was silent on the descent back to the main levels of the castle.  
  
Lupin led the way to the stairs leading down into the dungeons, "We have a little time before dinner, and we can show you the Potions classroom if you like. An additional office has been added next to the room for your use. Professor Dumbledore can let you into Snape's office for any notes and schedules that you may require," he explained.  
  
The dank and moist air of the cool dungeons was a startling contrast to the bright, warm day. They entered the Potions classroom, and Elizabeth made her way down the rows of chairs and tables. A stone gargoyle sat in a corner, water pouring from its mouth into a basin on the floor. Knowing the need for water in case of mishaps, she checked the water and found it to be clean and cold.  
  
"It comes in filtered from the lake," said Lupin, noting her interest. "It only comes on when someone is in the room."  
  
As she opened the cabinet holding the ingredients, Elizabeth noted the rows of bottles glittering in the firelight. Their order was immaculate. Every bottle had a place, and they were organized first into type: animal, vegetable or mineral, and then alphabetical order. The bottles were color coded according to the volatility of their contents. This was obviously the student store.  
  
He smiled, "The staff made sure to put everything back exactly where it was found. We were afraid that Severus would return to find his potions in a mess, and hex us all into another plane. Sirius and I can help you do an inventory so you can order anything you need before the term starts."  
  
"I would appreciate the help, Mr. Lupin."  
  
"Remus"  
  
"Of course, Remus, and would you please call me Elizabeth."  
  
Sirius suddenly appeared where the dog had been, "What about me?" he whined pathetically.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at his stricken expression. "Of course Mr. Black." Then laughed as he looked even more tragic. "Sirius," she corrected.  
  
Her office held only a desk, but Lupin and Sirius promised to show her where the furniture that wasn't being used was kept, and to help her move what she wanted into the room. Then they headed to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Dinner was short and silent. Many of the staff members, annoyed at whom they had been partnered with, ate quickly and headed to their rooms. Elizabeth asked the Headmaster for Professor Snape's notes on the Wolfsbane potion, and the two of them headed back to the dungeons.  
  
Professor Snape's office had an empty feeling to it. Though cleaned by the elves regularly, the air in it was still and musty. Books lined the shelves on one wall, and shelves on another contained preserving jars filled with creatures. A third wall contained what could only be Professor Snape's private stock. The private stores were covered in dust, and she gazed at them curiously. The ashwinder eggs had a particularly nasty ward on them she noted with amusement. Ashwinder eggs are a principal ingredient in love potions, and she couldn't blame him for wanting to keep a close eye on them. She wondered what he would have done had he found someone passed out on his floor in shock as the ward would have dictated.  
  
"The house elves refuse to touch his private stores,' Dumbledore grinned. "I can only imagine what he threatened them with to make them not want to actually clean something. I have given them permission to dust, but they always start trying to ward away the evil eye whenever I mention it."  
  
He added, "The school will furnish your own private stores. Many of these were purchased by Severus, and I haven't sorted them out yet. Should you need anything, just let me know and it can be acquired for you."  
  
"Yes Sir," she said quietly.  
  
The tall, black, leather chair behind the desk was well cared for; the leather was shining and looked soft though it hadn't been used for many months. The house elves, while not understanding the man, had respected the person who Dumbledore seemed to hold in such high regard. His quills sat unused in their receptacle, and the feared red ink, which he always used to mark papers, sat dry in its well. Two wooden uncomfortable looking chairs sat facing the table, obviously meant for students. She wondered if he had had many visitors outside the student body.  
  
Dumbledore came to a section containing unmarked books, and pulled the last one from its shelf. It was a potions diary. Its black leather cover and silvery lettering were worn, and the pages whispered as he flipped through them. Elizabeth glanced at the dozens of similar books, amazed at the sheer volume that contained his life's work, and wondered not for the first time about the man who had written in them. Her fingers itched to touch them and devour their contents.  
  
Dumbledore used a quick replicating spell to copy the information on the Wolfsbane potion, and very gently returned the book to its place. He brushed his eyes with his hand and they left the room. The Headmaster closed the door quietly behind him as if he feared disturbing someone's rest, whispered the locking spell, and they returned back to the main levels of the castle. Both deep in thought. 


	4. Chapter Four

The next day, during breakfast, Elizabeth's mother arrived. Like Elizabeth, she was a small woman, her hair still dark despite being over fifty, and her blue eyes shined with tears as she embraced her daughter. They left the hall together to talk, as mothers and daughters often do, and to sort out the death of the man who had been both father and husband.  
  
Suzanne Dupries had been visiting one of her friends who had recently experienced a tragedy, when the Death Eaters converged on her home. Had she been home she may not have survived, but she couldn't forgive herself for not having been there when her daughter had been so near to danger, and her husband had been killed. She said as much to her daughter, who only shook her head and stated her relief at her mother's being gone, and that she had survived.  
  
Arms linked, they wandered the grounds speaking softly about the man, who despite his having ruled his family with an iron fist, had cared for them very much, and they grieved for his loss. They walked together until teatime when they would join the staff.  
  
The staff had been delighted to meet the witch and she was disappointed in Professor Sinistra being on holiday, as they had been at school together and, though in different houses, had been friends. She delighted them with tales of pranks they had played together with another friend, one being charming Dumbledore's beard to glow different colors, depending on his mood. He laughed merrily at the memory and begged her to remember the charm, which she soon did and performed for them. Much to Dumbledore's amusement, she then 'forgot' the counter-charm for the next half-hour.  
  
Mrs. Dupries was quick of movement and speech, which only emphasized the deliberate movements of her daughter. Her laughter rang like bells throughout the room, and others could not help but laugh with her.  
  
Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall begged her to come with them to Hogsmead and drag her daughter along. They spoke enthusiastically about a shop called Glad Rags, and how well their fashions would suit the young slender woman. Elizabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance, and Mrs. Dupries laughed.  
  
"Believe me, I would love to get her out of those awful gowns, but she will not hear of it. The charms to protect against potions will turn any dress black, they are so heavy."  
  
Elizabeth seeing an out agreed, "The length is merely for protection against the ingredients, many of them are corrosive."  
  
McGonagall disagreed, "But you cannot be constantly making potions, and we all see how deliberately you move. I can't believe you could ever be sloppy with ingredients."  
  
Professor Sprout nodded in agreement, "Even so, you could wear robes that were charmed and wear something completely different underneath, or vice versa. You don't have to constantly be wearing black."  
  
"And, of course, you'll want some charmed robes and shoes for when you start teaching anyway." Added McGonagall.  
  
Elizabeth was surprised at this, "Oh, they cannot be that bad." The staff's roar of laughter answered her as they listed the injuries inflicted on them by the students.  
  
"My arms were covered in burns for days!" cried Professor Sprout.  
  
"My nose will never be the same. Everything still smells like cheese!" ranted McGonagall angrily.  
  
"Burned my beard clean off, "snorted Dumbledore. "Flitwick gave me a growing charm, but I looked silly for days."  
  
"But shoes!?" exclaimed Elizabeth.  
  
"Longbottom melted my foot," grumbled Lupin. "It took a week for it to grow back, and I limped for the longest time."  
  
"What potion was he making that melted your foot?" demanded Elizabeth.  
  
"Rejuvenation Potion," he muttered.  
  
She trembled at this, and finally gave in to the laughter that shook her. They watched annoyed, as peal after peal of laughter roared from her slight form and bounced off the walls of Dumbledore's study.  
  
When finally calm, she said merrily, "I suppose Professor Snape was covered head to foot in charmed clothing."  
  
Lupin nodded, "He had to be. I don't think he has ever been injured from his Potions classes. But, he always wore black anyway, even as a boy."  
  
Mrs. Dupries nodded, "His mother's family the Sharps have always tended to be a little macabre. It took Sinistra and I months of badgering to get his mother to wear anything but black."  
  
Elizabeth was surprised at this, "I had no idea you knew his mother."  
  
"Well, I didn't get to visit her very often with your father being the way he was. It was only after she lost her son that he permitted me to visit her. Even then it took me months to convince him."  
  
"So that night, you were with Mrs. Snape?"  
  
"Yes, I was with the Snapes the night the house was attacked."  
  
"We had always hoped to betroth the two of you to each other," glancing at the dog who had started gagging on his biscuit, "but your father had other ideas and chose that Mr. Avery," she said casually.  
  
The sound of breaking china filled the sudden silence of the room as Dumbledore dropped his teacup, which was quickly followed by the sound of Snuffles vomiting on the rug. Hagrid was choking silently and had to be smacked on the back several times by a very pale Lupin before he recovered. The scene was saved from more drama only by the absence of Trelawney, who had taken shelter in her tower.  
  
"Bad dog! Bad dog!" scolded Professor Sprout, who grabbed a nearby newspaper and whopped him over the head with it. Then, shocked at forgetting herself for a moment, she immediately apologized to the dog that was about to bite her leg.  
  
Elizabeth's worst fears were confirmed by the reaction of the room, and she felt her heart sinking into despair.  
  
"Um, Mrs. Dupries, could I speak with you privately after tea?"  
  
"Of course, Dumbledore," she said, confused by the strong reaction of the room.  
  
The very pleasant tea ended on an extremely awkward note, as everyone began to make wild excuses about having to rush off elsewhere. Lupin dragged Elizabeth down to the dungeons to start on the Wolfsbane Potion.  
  
"Don't worry Elizabeth Dumbledore will talk to her. He will make her understand."  
  
"But what if she does listen? What will they do to her if she calls it off?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Much later, Mrs. Dupries walked into the Potions classroom followed by Dumbledore.  
  
She took Elizabeth into her arms. "I will not allow you to go to such a man, Elizabeth. I will have our lawyers send the letters breaking the agreement. Your father held him off so long it may not come as a surprise to him. I will have them say that your father requested we do so in his will. Don't worry, everything will be fine," she said softly, holding her daughter tightly.  
  
"I will go stay with my friend for a little while. You mustn't worry. I couldn't protect you from your father locking you away, but I can protect you now."  
  
Lupin and Dumbledore discreetly made their way out, as mother and daughter spoke quietly about the obstacles they would face.  
  
July passed by quickly for Elizabeth. She was kept busy with potion making for the hospital wing as well as working with the staff on teaching techniques. With her mother safe at Snape House, she had little time for maudlin contemplation over her situation. Each night after her patrols with Lupin and Sirius, she collapsed into bed from exhaustion.  
  
They didn't meet during the full moon, the logistics of any complications that might arise were simply too much to worry about should anything happen during Elizabeth's patrol. Just the thought of any aurors popping in on a werewolf, an escaped convict, and a woman gave them all the willies.  
  
The first day of August, Dumbledore came up with a plan to help Elizabeth and Madame Pomfrey prepare for classes. The Professors were to sit in as various house members, and the two new teachers were to go through the exercises as if they had actual students in front of them.  
  
Professor McGonagall was to be Ravenclaw; Professor Vector, Slytherin; Remus and Sirius sat in as Gryffindors; and Professor Sprout and Hagrid as Huffelpuffs. Though the four houses are almost never represented in one class, they didn't want to get overly complicated about it. Professor McGonagall had been annoyed at representing a different house from her own, but with Flitwick in Bermuda, Dumbledore had convinced her that compared to the others, she was the most similar to Ravenclaw. Dumbledore came into the room all smiles, and sat with Professor Vector.  
  
Professor Vector sneered haughtily at the Gryffindors as they grinned at her. Dumbledore, watching Professor Vector, followed suit and sneered as well. At this, Lupin and Sirius' grins faded into worried looks. Hagrid was rubbing his beard and fidgeting in his seat nervously. Professor Sprout had to nudge him with her elbow before he would settle down. Professor McGonagall sat at the front waiting expectantly.  
  
Starting with a simple boil cure that the first years would work on, Elizabeth went through different potions varying the degree of difficulty as one would for different years. Dumbledore had given her a copy of Snape's lesson plan, so she was familiar with what was expected of each year.  
  
All went well until she got to the Fifth year's aging potion. As the teachers made their way back from the student stores with their ingredients, she missed Professor Vector casually dropping a shrivelfig into McGonagall's cauldron. It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall's potion quickly foamed over, flooding the floor with an iridescent green slime. McGonagall jumped back in shock at a seemingly botched potion. Glaring around the room, she started to wave her wand to clean the mess away when Elizabeth stopped her.  
  
"It will not do to waste ingredients, Miss McGonagall. You must clean it up without magic."  
  
McGonagall glared at her but did not speak.  
  
"Did you wish to speak, Miss McGonagall?"  
  
Her glare quickly dropped as she got the bucket of water and dragon hide gloves, and furiously wiped the mess away.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her angelically as Elizabeth complimented him on his potions skills, and grinned evilly at McGonagall as soon as her back was turned. McGonagall glared back at him.  
  
The next potion, a memory potion, was difficult, and she tensed at the possibilities for error. She glanced at Sprout who was looking at Hagrid with something that resembled dread. Hoping Professor Sprout would be able to assist Hagrid, she quickly copied the directions on the board. While her back was turned, Dumbledore slipped some frog's eggs into Lupin's cauldron while he wasn't looking. Lupin's potion quickly exploded in a dramatic display of purple and yellow, hitting the ceiling, and oozing back down to the floor in a thick trail of goo that stretched from floor to ceiling.  
  
Elizabeth glared at Lupin.  
  
"I do not recall frog's eggs being listed as an ingredient, Mr. Lupin."  
  
"I didn't-," started Lupin.  
  
"Sir, this potion obviously contains frog's eggs. You may clean the ceiling later when Mr. Filch can bring a ladder. I will not have your mess all over my Potions class, and Mr. Filch has other duties that do not include cleaning up student's messes." Lupin choked back an argument and nodded, grabbing the bucket and filling it with fresh water, he cleaned the floor and quickly went back to his seat, sullen.  
  
She smiled and glanced over in time to see Sirius toss a filibuster firework at Professor Vector's cauldron.  
  
"STUPIFY!!"  
  
Sirius crumpled to the floor as Vector's cauldron exploded and went all over everyone.  
  
"Everyone to the fountain and wash off!" she shouted over the dim roar of Professors yelling at each other.  
  
They immediately quieted and obediently marched over to the stone gargoyle and washed off the potion.  
  
When they had returned to their seats, she walked over to the wizard lying on the floor.  
  
"Ennervate"  
  
Sirius opened his eyes and stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Hey, you stunned me!" he complained loudly.  
  
"You, Mr. Black will have a week of detention with Mr. Filch. I am certain he would appreciate the assistance."  
  
Black nodded dumbly.  
  
Dumbledore grinned, "I think it is about time for the dinner bell. Why don't we all take a break, shall we?"  
  
McGonagall glared at him and stomped from the room.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, defeated. "I did terribly, didn't I? You'll not want me for a teacher now."  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "Actually, you did quite well. Reminded me of my own Potions class years ago."  
  
Elizabeth stared at him, "Do you mean that all Potions classes go this way?"  
  
"Well, they do hold fast to their rivalries, it is one of the few subjects where they can sabotage each other's work. Most Potions teachers have to run their classes with an iron hand."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and followed him to dinner.  
  
Later, as she drifted off to sleep, she thought about his words, and wondered if he still felt the same having spent half the evening cleaning out the chamber pots in the Hospital wing, for blowing up Professor McGonagall's caldron in their after dinner session.  
  
"Probably," she said, smiling to herself. "He was just lucky it was summertime and the hospital wing was empty." 


	5. Chapter Five

A dark robed man lay prostrate before a hooded figure red eyes gleaming from inside the dark cowl. Several black robed figures stood watching from the shadows, silvery masks covering their faces.  
  
Writhing on the floor the man pleaded for his torment to end.  
  
"Fool!" hissed the cloaked figure,  
  
He sat back watching the pathetic display silently and without humor. He gazed around the room; others flinched back in the shadows, trying to avoid notice. They were foolish in their hopes. He was a patient man and all would receive his attentions eventually. He muttered the incantation that would end the curse and the man shook briefly before slowly making his way to his knees. He crawled to the hooded man knelt before him and kissed his robes in benediction.  
  
"Thank you my lord, you are merciful my lord."  
  
He waved him away wordlessly.  
  
His eyes wandered around the half circle that surrounded him. The twenty hooded figures in silvery masks stared back at him.  
  
"It has been some time my loyal followers. Soon we will no longer have to skulk in shadows and creep about in moonlight. I have spent the past several months gathering allies in far away lands, allies that will prove very useful to us in the upcoming months."  
  
"But it appears we have some confusion the needs to be cleared up before we begin. I have been told that during my absence the Dupries home was attacked. It is said that Deatheaters were responsible. The Dark Mark, shown in the papers hovering above their home." His voice suddenly light and questioning, "But how could this be? Why would Deatheaters be attacking the home of a pure blood wizard and his family?" Several masks shook in denial, "Especially, when Robert Dupries was one of our backers!" he shouted and the masks stopped shaking their heads.  
  
"Lucius, you will explain how this occurred."  
  
One of the figures stepped forward from the darkness, "My Lord," his melodic voice cajoling, "it was Avery, he was pressuring Mr. Dupries to go forward with the marriage to his daughter. Mr. Dupries would not hear of it. He said that you were making other arrangements and had given him permission to break the betrothal. He completely lost control."  
  
"Where is Mr. Avery now?"  
  
"I do not know my lord."  
  
"I had spoken with Mr. Avery, I was clear that the marriage was off and he would have to find another bride. He has disobeyed me and displeased me greatly. Who else was with him when this occurred?"  
  
"Mr. Knott, Wormtail, Mr. Starr and couple of new recruits who you have not yet met."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"I do not know my lord, they have been in hiding ever since."  
  
"Give me your arm Lucius." The man pulled back his long sleeve revealing a black skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth tattooed on his arm. It stood out dark and ugly against the paleness of his skin.  
  
A thin skeletal hand reached out from the deep recesses of his robes, long pale fingers encircling the exposed forearm. The hooded figure sat quietly for a moment, seeming to concentrate and a brief moment later a ripple of a shudder went through the figures in the room.  
  
"They will not return. You must hunt them down. Who else is missing?"  
  
The robed figures looked at each other tensing suddenly. "Has Severus been traveling with you my lord?"  
  
"What? Of course not, he is supposed to be staying at Hogwarts. You know that! When did you see him last?"  
  
"He went missing in January, no one has heard from him since. Hogwarts has been searching for him everywhere, his mother is frantic with worry."  
  
"They do not believe him dead?"  
  
"I can only assume Dumbledore placed some sort of charm on him. Ms. Dupries has been hired on only as a substitute."  
  
"You will all begin searching for Mr. Avery and the others. I believe if we find them we will find Severus."  
  
"My lord, Severus would never--"  
  
"Do not be ridiculous Lucius! If I believed Severus was to betray me it would not be for that ragtag group of idiots and he certainly wouldn't lead such a hopeless lot!"  
  
"Of course my lord, what do you wish us to do with them when we find them?"  
  
"You will bring them to me, if you cannot bring them alive kill them. I will not allow ambitious fools to destroy everything we have worked for and you had better find them soon. Severus is a strong willed man but he cannot last forever."  
  
"And what should we do with Severus?"  
  
"Leave him at his home or at Hogwarts, whichever is closer, you cannot be seen."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Severus Snape was bored. His captors rarely visited him now, not after he had poisoned a good deal of them. They hadn't allowed him some of his preferred tools so he only had been able to give them severe cases of diarrhea but it had been enough to make them more wary of him. They had said he was to be working on a potion for Voldemort, a potion that would break through the block all wizards had of only being able to case so many spells before exhausting themselves. If Severus weren't aware of the previous attempts on such a potion and the catastrophic results to their makers he would have been more interested. Many of them had died in their attempts, some had merely gone mad devastating their labs and anyone nearby before being locked away for the rest of their days wandless and alone.  
  
He might still have worked on the potion if he actually thought Voldemort had asked it of him. "Not bloody likely," he rolled his eyes. Voldemort would have told him to do so and he would have worked on it in the confines of the dungeons of Hogwarts or at least would have pretended to do so. He certainly wouldn't have removed his spy from Hogwarts leaving him blind to the activities of Dumbledore.  
  
While it might have been entertaining the first three times he poisoned the stupid men holding him captive, he was quickly tiring of their company. They were the dregs of Death Eater society and they bored him very much. They had attempted torture but it had amused him too much to be screeched at by furious men ripping off his toenails. They had learned nothing from working with their colleges. He would have been far less amused had Lucius had been there, or Mulciber they were far more skilled at the subtle art of extracting information. He might have been in a good deal of trouble. As it was he was bored.  
  
He was working on an aerosol version of the previous poison so he could do it again. It had been weeks since he poisoned them the last time and they were becoming careless, but not too careless. He was still held in a room with iron gates, only his potion ingredients keeping him company. Had he actually been free to walk about the place he would have killed them all by now. As it was he had to be satisfied with leaving contact poisons about, and he didn't have the ingredients for the really his favorites. He would have been much less bored without his wand, but then of course they had taken it not being powerful enough to create an anti-apparition ward they knew he could leave easily had he had it.  
  
At the sound of footsteps he perked up a bit, he snatched up the atomizer and hid it within his robes. The footfalls were heavy and hurried, announcing Mr. Avery before he arrived.  
  
He gaze at the masked man before him, he was highly amused they had bothered with masks all this time. It had only taken him moments to discern those involved, his perception and sense of smell highly attuned. He played along, it might not bode well for him should they realize he could identify them with little difficulty. He wondered if he should go ahead and spray him or find out what he had to say first. If he made him wait he would just spray him, he was far more interested in the results of the aerosol version of his potion than more ramblings of the dire consequences should he not cooperate.  
  
The man had chosen not to make him wait, "Hello Professor," he sneered. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It seems Hogwarts has given you up for dead. They have hired a new Potions Professor."  
  
That was actually kind of interesting, he wondered who they had hired, Potions Masters were few and many of them were even less tolerant then he was.  
  
"My fiancé has been hired in your place."  
  
Although he wasn't aware Ms. Dupries was a Potion Master he kept silent, not wishing to let him know of his ignorance.  
  
Snape smiled, "I wasn't aware the wedding was back on with Ms. Dupries."  
  
Avery waved his hand dismissively, "It was a mere quarrel, we have since made up and the wedding is back on."  
  
Snape was bored again, faced with utter bullshit he often had little tolerance. He was well aware Avery had never met his betrothed and was also aware Mr. Dupries would never consider Avery again.  
  
After spraying Avery in the eye with the potion he laid down, deciding to get some rest before he was punished.  
  
***************************************************  
  
It was a very swollen Avery who sat at the table with the other men. They had a visitor and he was not at all happy.  
  
"You IDIOTS!" he hissed, "Our lord is well aware of your actions. He has ordered that you be found. He is furious you took his Potions expert. He wants you all brought to him, immediately."  
  
They glanced at each other worriedly, their master had been injured in an attack on Hogsmead and they hadn't been certain he would recover. They had thought it safe to grasp what power they could in his absence.  
  
"I suggest you all practice your begging and pleading and screeching in pain. Our lord thinks you have gone rouge, he has given us leave to kill all of you."  
  
They stared at the blonde man before them. They knew he could kill a good deal of them easily, and would do so without a qualm. His normally cool, sneering demeanor was replaced with one of fury, his deep eloquent voice harsh in its anger. They were going to spend years making this up to the powerful Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You will take Snape and leave him a Hogwarts where he WILL be found, you will not be seen. You will then return to our lord. I am wearing a tracking device, should you even consider harming me Death Eaters will be swarming this place before you can escape."  
  
They nodded dumbly.  
  
"You are lucky Snape didn't poison you all. If our lord doesn't kill you I cannot promise that he will not."  
  
The pained glances told him all.  
  
"He DID poison you didn't he?" he smiled, "I am sure our lord will highly amused to hear his version of things."  
  
"You have less than an hour to return Snape. Should you think of escaping I have already cast a tracking charm, on you. I will let our lord know you are on your way." and with that last warning he apparated away.  
  
They stared at each other in fear.  
  
Avery glared at the empty seat. "Knott, did you get the potion?"  
  
The terror stricken man jumped at hearing his name, "Yes, of course, got it from a witch in Knockturn Alley."  
  
He looked at him levelly. "Go and get it."  
  
It was his least favorite poison. The Madness, a vile concoction the rendered the victim into a severe drunken state while their body twisted and melted from the inside. The ugliness of it revolted him and he never used it. He preferred quiet insidious mixtures causing little pain, often appearing a terrible illness from the victim never recovered..  
  
It wouldn't be exceptionally painful, the drunken state stole away much of that but it wasn't the pain that bothered him it was the drunken idiocy that he knew was soon to come, stealing away the dignity he strived to maintain only to lose it in such an ugly death. As he was dragged through the forest he wondered dimly how well the Potions Professor knew her poisons. It was a fairly easy one to detect, the bitterness of wormwood, the muskiness of the small mushrooms, the fresh greenness of the dracaena warneckei but one must know what to look for and few Potions Masters delved into mastery of poisons. The antidote was simple. He must get back soon. He had very little time.  
  
Avery's voice rang out from the silent dark. "We will wait for another thirty minutes or so then you can Apparate with him back to Hogwarts, just leave him near the wards, they can find him in the morning. "  
  
"Err.this doesn't sound like the best idea." Wormtail muttered.  
  
"We can tell them we had already poisoned him before Lucius arrived, I am sure my bride will be a suitable consolation prize to our lord."  
  
The others glanced at each other nervously, Nott shook her head, "How can you be certain? Severus spent years perfecting his trade. She will never do, our lord will be furious when he discovers he has been killed!"  
  
Severus nodded calmly in agreement, "I agree. I think this is your worst idea yet, although that wouldn't be saying much. It was very sloppily done."  
  
Avery glared at him.  
  
"If you had asked I would have chosen a much better poison, the one that will soon take its effects on you for example" He supplied happily.  
  
They stared at him in shock.  
  
He shrugged in question, "What?"  
  
"You poisoned me?"  
  
"Of course" he said innocently.  
  
At this the others jumped on Avery and pinned him down, Nott shouted to Wormtail, "Get him to Hogwarts! NOW!"  
  
Severus laughed merrily as he and Wormtail Apparated away.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Elizabeth was just climbing into bed when a head appeared in her fireplace.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She turned quickly, startled. "Um, hello"  
  
"Elizabeth, I need your help." the woman wrung her hands worriedly.  
  
"How can I help you Madame Rosmerta?"  
  
Madame Rosmerta, the well-liked proprietor of the Three Broomsticks, was in her late thirties. She was usually light hearted and kind but her face seemed strained with exhaustion.  
  
"I am sorry it is so late, I have a problem and I was wondering if you could assist me. Fudge is here, with his wife and she is feeling ill. I was wondering if you could send a potion down for her."  
  
"Of course, Madame I would be glad to, what is it that ails her?"  
  
The pretty witch waved her hand in annoyance, "She has a dreadful headache, she has been moaning for over an hour!"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "I will owl something down immediately."  
  
"If you could include something for women's complaints I would be very grateful, one of my serving girls is in a state."  
  
"Of course, Madame Rosmerta I have already prepared some for the term." She said.  
  
"I truly appreciate this Elizabeth, you come see us again soon."  
  
"Of course Madame Rosmerta, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Elizabeth." And with that she was gone.  
  
Elizabeth frowned down at her nightdress and slippers. She would have to dress before heading to the owlery. Suddenly the thought of donning a corset and petticoat seemed immensely tiring. That wasn't even considering all the buttons on her clothing. She eyed her knee length plait and then glanced at her slippers again. It would be much easier to just deliver the potions in her animagus form. She could drop them off and be back in minutes.  
  
With that decided she donned her long black flowing cloak. It was in the style of medi-wizards with deep concealing pockets and charms to prevent bottles from breaking while inside. She slipped through the passage that gave her access to the Potions laboratory, quickly penning instructions for the potions she tied them and the bottles to long cord and returned to her rooms. She tossed a note to Dumbledore of her whereabouts and with a soft sigh transformed and flew out the window towards Hogsmead.  
  
The lights of Hogsmead gleamed from across the forest echoing the starlit sky. Thankful for a clear night she felt a little less tired in the cool cleansing breeze. Her predatory eyes suddenly caught a flicker of movement across the trees of the Forbidden Forest and changed courses to investigate.  
  
As she flew closer she could see two men stumbling about, one hampered in his movements from dragging the other, singing from what bits she could hear a very inappropriate song about dryads and poorly fitting undergarments which she didn't get at all. Curious, she flew in closer and watched their progression.  
  
"Could you please be a bit quieter?" The hampered one hissed, "You'll have half the town as well as Hogwarts on us!"  
  
"Of course, I do apologize." Mumbled the other, abashed. He was silent for a few moments before he began singing again just as loudly.  
  
"Snape! Shut it!!"  
  
Tensing suddenly at hearing the name she hovered for a brief moment and landed on a nearby branch, watching them frantically.  
  
"I will just leave you here and you can make your own way back." The hampered man muttered.  
  
"Of course, Wormtail, I will just lie down here for a moment."  
  
"GAH! No! Get up! You have to go back to the Castle!"  
  
"Which one was that again?" the drunken voice groaned.  
  
"Hogwarts!" his voice becoming frantic.  
  
"No, I mean there seems to be three of them and I was wondering if you could point me to the correct one."  
  
"GAH!!!" He screeched in frustration.  
  
"Oh do stop whining, besides I am sure Dumbledore would be very pleased to see you. He has been looking for you, you know. Why did they send you again?"  
  
"Snape," he hissed, "The only reason I haven't left you here in the dirt is our lord will kill us all if you die!"  
  
"He probably will anyways you know,"  
  
"That's IT!! You can make your own way to the castle!" and with that let go of the other man and turned to head back across the anti-apparition wards. The other man followed him drunkenly.  
  
She made her decision and flew closer quickly dropping to the ground and transforming. She grabbed her wand quickly before the startled men had a chance to react.  
  
"STUPIFY!!"  
  
And both men crumpled to the ground. She raced over to the tangled heap of arms and legs and shoved the stunned man aside.  
  
"Entangela!"  
  
Vines weaved out from the forest and wrapped tightly around him. She pulled at the vines ensuring he couldn't escape and turned her attention over to the other man.  
  
He was awake; his dark eyes gazed at her in annoyance one eyebrow cocked.  
  
"That," he said slowly, "was not very sportsmanlike."  
  
"Sir, are you injured?"  
  
"Probably"  
  
"Sir, I am very unskilled in medicine, if we could get you to the school-"  
  
He nodded tried to get up and collapsed onto her, she shoved at him trying to sit up again until he was nestled into her lap. "Err, I don't think I can." Glancing at her attire he grinned, "Do you often wonder about in your nightdress preying on unsuspecting persons under the influence of hallucinogens?" His voice was deep and seductive in its questioning. Like gentle questing fingers manipulating their way down her spine.  
  
She shuddered and tried to glare at him, "No sir, um could you get off of me please?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She stared at him in fury and pushed at him futilely. She couldn't displace him.  
  
'Sir, I must insist you move. You are intoxicated-"  
  
"What?" he glared offended, "Of course I am not! I never imbibe heavily."  
  
"Then what are these hallucinogens you were speaking of?"  
  
"Oh, that. They poisoned me you see." He stated helpfully.  
  
"What!" she grasped his shirt demanding, "Do you know what kind? What is the antidote?"  
  
"Err, I am trying to remember."  
  
"Sir, I will move you a bit and try and smell it on you."  
  
"Excellent notion."  
  
As she leaned towards him his hands grasped her face and he pulled her closer until their lips met. He kissed her hungrily, devouring her despite her protests.  
  
"AGH!" she cried pushing him away.  
  
"Agh! Cruel temptress! Vile seductress!"  
  
She shoved the ranting wizard until he fell back onto the ground with a thud. She stood suddenly and began pacing frantically. She pressed her fingers to her lips deep in thought ignoring the man still flinging accusations. She desperately racked her memory for such a potion then suddenly it came to her. She ran back to the tree where she had dropped the bottles for Madame Rosmerta she chose one and broke the seal rushing back to him.  
  
"Sir, you must drink this."  
  
He nodded, glaring at her. She gently put the bottle to his lips and spilled the contents into his mouth. She watched quietly concern on her face. His brows furrowed in sudden pain and she pulled him back into her arms stroking his hair trying to comfort him through the spasms racking his body.  
  
His face slowly relaxed as the spasm passed and he looked up at her, grinned suddenly and dragged her back down for another scorching kiss. She struggled furiously beating her hands against him. His lips moved over hers hungrily and her struggles grew weaker and weaker until they ceased. She sagged against him bewildered at what she could do to get out of this mess. This was the single most bizarre uncomfortable situation she had ever been in and she couldn't help but wonder if her time at Hogwarts would be filled with bizarre situations.  
  
"Probably" she thought, dazed, remembering some of the stories Remus and Sirius had been telling her.  
  
He suddenly opened his eyes. His arms moved from her face and grasped her shoulders pushing her up and away from him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!'"  
  
Her brain having lost function moments ago she could only shake her head in confusion. 


	6. Chapter Six

Severus Snape was in an unpleasant mood. He had expected to find himself in a freakish situation if he ever awoke but he never counted on waking in the middle of the forest attempting to ravish a young woman. He shoved her off of him and sat up groaning from the sudden pain. She was pale and shaking her. He sighed in annoyance grabbed her again and gave her a good shake.  
  
She seemed to recover her voice from the abuse and stuttered. "Um, Sir you were poisoned and um, you eerr."  
  
"I attacked you" he finished for her.  
  
"Um, yes, I suppose you did."  
  
"And who are you?" he demanded roughly, giving her another good shake in annoyance.  
  
"I am um, Elizabeth." Her voice faltered.  
  
"And what are you doing running about the forest in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I was bringing some Potions to Madame Rosmerta." she mumbled.  
  
"So you're the woman who has been hired in my place." He snarled.  
  
"Um, well it is only as a substitute, Dumbledore planned on you coming back, he has people looking for you everywhere."  
  
Somewhat mollified, he nodded.  
  
She added, "You should have known anyways since I gave you the antidote, that potion is not well known."  
  
One brow rose in amusement as he stated, "You mean when you dosed me for menstrual cramps?"  
  
"You're lucky I had that on me, Madame Rosmerta needed it, I don't usually carry false unicorn root around with me and nothing else would have counteracted the poison."  
  
He snorted in reply and glanced over at her. "Do you often make deliveries in your nightclothes?"  
  
She glared at him but was prevented from replying when Snape doubled over in pain retching. She pulled his long dark hair away from his face and patted his back comfortingly. He waved his arm at her in annoyance and she ceased patting him.  
  
"Gah! Horrid stuff," he choked, and then groaned, moving away from the puddle and sinking into the grass, he muttered, "I think I might lay back down for a bit."  
  
"Well the others will hopefully start looking for us soon," she said patting him again, "I think we should stay here rather than try and get through the forest in the middle of the night." He nodded in agreement, his face pale and weary. "I don't think I could handle two stretchers and worry about the creatures."  
  
He looked at her in surprise, "Two? Who else?"  
  
"Um, the person whom was dragging you, I think you called him Wormtail."  
  
"Wormtail?" he demanded looking around, "where is he?"  
  
"Um, he is lying over there," she gestured to the prone figure, "he shouldn't be able to move."  
  
"Double his bonds"  
  
She went over and looked at the man lying still in the damp grass, he didn't appear awake but she did as Snape demanded and quickly returned to him as she could hear Snape retching again. He waved away any attempts at coddling and so she sat quietly in the grass waiting for him to finish.  
  
She scanned the sky watching carefully hoping Dumbledore had gotten her note. He might have been asleep after all. She had been mucking about the forest for almost an hour now and she was incredibly tired. Just when she had almost given up hope and was looking for a soft spot to lay she heard shouting.  
  
"Helloooooo!" she heard Remus' voice bellow.  
  
"Elizabeth!!" Professor Vector voice quickly followed.  
  
Elizabeth screamed for all she was worth and the two figures plummeted down towards her.  
  
"My God, girl what were you thinking skiving off by yourself? Dumbledore was worried sick!" Remus said in annoyance.  
  
She shook her head pointing at the two men lying on the grass. "Remus look!"  
  
Remus and Professor Vector bent down towards the men, "Remus, its Snape!"  
  
"And Peter, My God, Dumbledore is going to kiss you when he sees this! Sirius might even be glad to see Snape when he hears about Peter." Remus grinned excitedly.  
  
"Um. Why?"  
  
"He is the reason Sirius was imprisoned in the first place." Remus explained as he conjured stretchers and gently levitated Snape and Wormtail onto them.  
  
She stared at him in shock, "What? Why was he out here then?"  
  
"Because his friends are bloody stupid when they are in a panic." Snape grumbled from his stretcher.  
  
"Why were they panicking?" Remus asked, confused.  
  
"Because I bloody poisoned them! He growled, "I will tell you the rest later Remus."  
  
Remus' eyes grew wide in confusion. "Erm, all right then."  
  
They quickly mounted their brooms and Elizabeth changed forms again and they took off into the night, back towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Damn! I can't move," he thought to himself weakly. He wasn't certain when exactly he had felt so terrible. His head was pounding as if he had just taught a first year Potions class, and his tongue felt dry and fuzzy. He struggled to open his eyes, they protested against such action and he sighed inwardly. His brain raced over the events the night before. He remembered clearly being poisoned and then coming to while attempting to ravish a woman. He wondered to himself if he actually wanted to wake up and face that particular reality.  
  
Severus Snape prided himself on self-control and dignity. He cringed inwardly at what else he might have done while under the influence of the poison. He groaned, suddenly remembering that he would actually have to see her again. She was here, at Hogwarts. "Well," he mused silently, "it isn't exactly something someone would probably want other people to know. So she won't be likely to tell anyone."  
  
He finally managed to open his eyes and saw that next to his bed sat his mother and grandmother. He quickly closed his eyes again. "GAH!" he thought, eloquently.  
  
He felt a hand grasp his own, and his mother began to speak softly. "Hush now Severus, we are here."  
  
While the presence of the two women was hardly one he would consider comforting, he wasn't about to tell them that. That and the other reason being he wasn't quite sure he could speak.  
  
"You'll not be able to speak just yet."  
  
"Apparently not," he thought.  
  
He weakly opened his eyes and attempted to glare at the two women by his bedside. His mother came over and gently lifted his head and placed another pillow under it. From this new vantage point he could see he had been tied to the bed.  
  
"Of course," he remembered, "the seizures from the poison leaving my body."  
  
"I am sorry about the bindings Severus, Professor Dupries insisted they were necessary."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "So a Professor now," he thought, and wondered what kinds of hell they had put her through helping her with teaching methods for teaching. During his own training, Dumbledore had managed to blow up the Potions lab and they only just managed to repair it in time for term.  
  
"I would like to take you home to recover."  
  
His eyed widened in horror. The mere idea of his mother coddling him out of his wits, feeding him soup, and warming his blankets filled him with dread. He grunted in protest and shook his head as violently as he could under the circumstances.  
  
She glared at him; "Dumbledore of course wants you to remain here. He says that with Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dupries here you will recover much quicker. A lot of nonsense really, we can hire a Potions Master and a medi- witch to see to your needs. I insist that you come home with us. You have been missing for months now, and your family wishes for you to be home."  
  
He stared at her wondering about his sudden position as a sullen child, and wondered how in the hell that had happened.  
  
He glanced over at a water glass on his bedside table.  
  
She took the hint and lifted the glass to his lips, and he drank deeply.  
  
"Really, Lucita," his grandmother's voice breaking the sudden stillness, "Severus has never been one to tolerate coddling. Leave him here. Dumbledore told me he and the nurse have shouting matches whenever he is stuck in here for any time at all. I am sure that would be far more helpful to the boy than your ignoring his moods and patting his head when he is angry."  
  
Lucita Snape stared at her mother-in-law. She had been sure she was on her side, and now she was to be foiled in her plans of long weeks of having her youngest son to care for.  
  
"Mrs. Snape," said Lucita. "I have already contacted a Potions Master. Mr. McHenry," ignoring Severus' sudden choking fit, she continued, "has agreed to assist us, and I was going to start looking for a medi-witch tomorrow.  
  
"I do not think Severus approves of Mr. McHenry." Mrs. Snape stated bluntly.  
  
The younger woman looked at her son annoyed at his enthusiastic head shaking. "What is wrong with Mr. McHenry?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in his own eloquent way of emphasizing the man's incompetence.  
  
"Are you so sure of Professor Dupries abilities? She only received her title a few months ago."  
  
He shrugged in lack of concern. Madame Pomfrey was in charge of the Hospital Wing anyway, and he was more than certain of her abilities.  
  
"I tried to get a copy of her thesis but it is restricted! How can that possibly be a recommendation?"  
  
He was a little intrigued by this bit of information and raised his brows in interest.  
  
"No, I do not know what it was about!" his mother muttered angrily.  
  
"Severus, we will leave you here for your recovery," the elder Mrs. Snape said decisively. "Professor Dupries said you should be able to speak tomorrow and we will leave the day after that. We will leave you to your rest now."  
  
She fixed the younger woman with a look, and the younger Mrs. Snape meekly followed her out of the room.  
  
He closed his eyes in benediction to the silence in the room and thanked the Gods that his grandmother had decided to arrive with his mother. He would have gone mad in a week under her care. Of course a day or two with the Mrs. Snapes, and the staff might poison him in his sleep, or at least start shoving Healing Potions down his throat to rush his recovery and the women's leave taking in the process.  
  
A quiet rustle of taffeta against silk alerted him to her presence, and he opened his eyes in irritation at the intrusion. A woman stood gazing at him unflinchingly. Her dark hair was swept up into a complicated bun, and she wore a black high-necked dress. Remembering her calm brown eyes from their previous meeting, he glared at her.  
  
She raised a brow in return and showed him the potion bottle in her hand. Ignoring his glare, she approached him, removed the cork from the bottle, and lifted it to his nostrils for him to judge the contents before taking it.  
  
Somewhat mollified at the sign of respect, he sniffed the liquid and, recognizing a Headache potion, he nodded slightly. She tilted the bottle into his mouth and he drank, hoping her potions were potent. His eyes widened in surprise, it was delicious! The taste of lemongrass and sage on his lips, he rolled his eyes in irritation at a Potion Master who took the time to make her potions palatable.  
  
She shrugged in reply.  
  
She bent over him and removed the straps binding his arms and legs to the bed. Finding he could actually move his arms, he rubbed his wrists irritably.  
  
She looked at him and removed another bottle from her robes. The bottle was small and violet colored, not a color he generally used to categorize his potions. She removed the stopper and again presented it for him to sniff.  
  
It was an oil, eucalyptus and spearmint probably mixed with almond or avocado oil. He raised a brow in question; he certainly wasn't going to drink it. She rolled her eyes and gestured at his arms and he realized she meant for it to be placed topically.  
  
At his confused nod, she removed the stopper and poured some of it into her hand. She sat next to him and quickly massaged the oil onto his arms, and moved the sheets to repeat the ministrations on his ankles. He could feel the menthol in the spearmint tingling at his sore arms, and he nodded gruffly in thanks.  
  
She nodded in return, and produced a book from her robes and presented it to him.  
  
He took it from her and, glancing at it, noted that it was her thesis. He looked at her again questioning.  
  
"Dumbledore," she said.  
  
He nodded in understanding.  
  
"I know you might not be able to sleep yet, and you realize we cannot give you a Sleeping Potion,"  
  
He nodded, knowing that if the poison hadn't been completely removed from his system he would suffer a relapse from some of the ingredients in a Sleeping Potion.  
  
She continued, "I thought you might like to look over some of my work since we will be working together."  
  
She walked over to the table by his bed and waved her wand producing some tea and toast. Then nodded to him briefly and walked away.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~  
  
Pettigrew Found Black Exonerated  
  
Barnaby Bellows  
  
Daily Prophet  
  
In a shocking turn of events Peter Pettigrew, once thought killed by Sirius Black, has been located. Pettigrew was apprehended by a Hogwarts' staff member and turned over to the Ministry of Magic for questioning.  
  
The Ministry revealed that during his Veratiserum interrogation Pettigrew revealed that it was he and not Sirius Black that was secret keeper for the Potter family seventeen years ago. It was also revealed that it was Pettigrew that caused the gas explosion during their confrontation that ended in the deaths of twelve Muggles.  
  
According to the Ministry of Magic Pettigrew cut off his own finger and then turned into a rat animagi form to escape Sirius Black. The Ministry was previously unaware of Pettigrew's animagus status.  
  
In our conversation with Black he revealed that he never had any intention of turning over Pettigrew as a traitor. "Hell no," ranted the wild looking wizard. "I was going to blast him right then and there. The little bastard betrayed one of my dearest friends. I would have killed him when he was found if I had been able to."  
  
Sirius Black will be undergoing psychiatric evaluation to decide whether his violent tendencies will interfere with his ability to live among Wizarding society.  
  
Dr Jolene Frisk noted Wizard psychologist will be conducting the assessment.  
  
"I have no reason at this time to doubt Mr. Black's sanity," she offered. "Seeking revenge despite our laws against such things is a normal reaction to such situations. I have no reason at this time to doubt Mr. Black's sanity or his ability to function as a law abiding citizen of our society."  
  
Pettigrew has been indicted on one offense of being an unregistered animagi, two counts of betrayal of Fidelius Charm, and twelve counts of murder. He is scheduled to stand trial in September 


	7. Chapter Seven

Ten old women sat in a room, glaring at one another. The tea sat cold beside them, forgotten during their heated debate. A woman with pure white hair stood and cleared her throat.  
  
"Let's take roll shall we?" She sneered, "I shall go first."  
  
"Malfoy," she smiled.  
  
"Avery," said the woman beside her, rolling her eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"Mulciber," stated a third.  
  
"Dupries."  
  
The fifth woman glared at them. "Lestrange," she hissed.  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Travers."  
  
"Nott."  
  
"Rosier."  
  
"Wilkes."  
  
"Very well." Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "Now let's go over recent events, shall we?"  
  
Mrs. Avery groaned. They all looked at her with pity.  
  
"Let's see. Mr. Avery convinced several Death Eaters to attack the Dupries, and Anna's son Robert was killed."  
  
Anna Dupries glared at Mrs. Avery.  
  
"Lucius found him and Mr. Nott, along with some others, holding Severus Snape captive."  
  
Mrs. Snape glared at her as well.  
  
"He then tried to poison Severus."  
  
Mrs. Avery placed her hands over her eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"We must ask if your families are going to seek retribution from the Notts and Averys."  
  
Mrs. Dupries stood, her hands clenched at her sides in anger. "Mr. Avery has committed vile crimes against my family. As he is a second son, I suggest he be removed from our protection and be placed on the list of expendables."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy's eyes widened at this. She turned to Mrs. Snape, "Do you agree?"  
  
Her black eyes narrowed, "I do."  
  
"Mrs. Avery, what do you have to say to this?"  
  
The small woman shook her head. "He has committed these crimes and should be punished. I have been concerned about him for quite some time now, as you well know. I would prefer he be punished with something that would affect him immediately, rather than later should the war be lost."  
  
The other women nodded in understanding.  
  
"What do you recommend, Victoria?" Mrs. Malfoy prodded gently.  
  
Victoria Avery sighed, "He was furious when Robert Dupries ended the betrothal. He still plans on wedding her though."  
  
Mrs. Dupries started at this. "Robert never informed me that he had broken the contract!"  
  
Mrs. Avery nodded, "It has been broken for some time now. I am sorry. I would have informed you had I realized you didn't know."  
  
Mrs. Dupries nodded, "But what exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
"I suggest you marry her to someone else."  
  
The women in the room stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Marrying her to a Snape would be fit punishment for his offenses against the Snape family."  
  
Mrs. Lestrange snorted, "I hardly think Severus could be called a fit suitor to Elizabeth. He is probably an emotional basket case at this point."  
  
"I hardly think you should be pointing fingers, Lucretia!" Mrs. Snape spat. "Your own grandchild and his wife are still in Azkaban due to their inability to be quiet!"  
  
Mrs. Malfoy held up her hands. "We don't have time for the old 'whose grandchild is the craziest' argument right now. Let's get this settled. Whenever someone brings up marriage, we are here all night!"  
  
"Mrs. Snape, would that be satisfactory?"  
  
"Yes, but Severus will be furious when he finds out." She groaned.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy glared at her, "We'll have to come up with a plan for that next and that will take all night." The other women groaned in agreement.  
  
"Mrs. Dupries, will you agree to such an arrangement?"  
  
"I have no real objection to Severus. My daughter-in-law and his mother are good friends. He is a smart boy and while he isn't exactly an ideal mate, I have never heard of him mistreating a woman."  
  
"Has he ever even had a date?" sneered Mrs. Lestrange.  
  
"Lucretia, I have hexed you before, and I have no objections to doing so again," hissed Mrs. Snape.  
  
"Stop it, immediately!" screeched Mrs. Malfoy. "It will take all night to figure out how to talk Severus into this. Can we just get this settled??"  
  
The two women glared at each other and then nodded.  
  
"So it is agreed that Elizabeth is to marry Severus?"  
  
The women slowly nodded.  
  
Mrs. Dupries cleared her throat," This is understanding of course, that if they have children, one of them must carry the Dupries name."  
  
"Of course," Mrs. Snape agreed. "Severus is well aware that the family name must continue. That is our whole purpose."  
  
The other women nodded.  
  
"Do we also agree to remove Thomas Avery from our protection and place him on the list of expendables?"  
  
They nodded more slowly at this, sending pitying glances to the stricken Mrs. Avery.  
  
"I know it must be done. He will endanger us all with his actions." Mrs. Avery shook her head with sorrow.  
  
"I am sorry, Victoria," Mrs. Malfoy sighed. "This is indeed the most difficult of all we do."  
  
"Mrs. Wilkes, would you mind terribly pulling out the sherry? We are all going to get quite a headache trying to work out how to talk Severus into this." 


	8. Chapter Eight

The corridors were quiet and still. The early morning sun cast light across the floors leaving them gleaming against the dark halls. Elizabeth quietly slunk through the hallways, trying to be inconspicuous. Sirius had accosted her every chance he had gotten. She never knew when she might suddenly be enveloped in a great big bear hug. He was nice enough, but the force of his personality was often overwhelming to the shy witch.  
  
She was still getting used to being with people constantly, and while some of her shyness had abated, she was still a bit nervous when faced with gratitude combined with brotherly affection. She was much more comfortable around Remus. The studious wizard was kind and friendly towards her in his reserved way. She was realizing he had his mischievous side though. She had already been the victim of several pranks.  
  
When it rained for two days in her room, she finally accused Sirius as her tormentor until McGonagall and Dumbledore had laughed at her, and pointed their fingers at the true culprit. Remus had originally reacted with wide- eyed innocence and concern. He had had her completely fooled. "Wide-eyed innocence indeed," she huffed irritably. The man was a skilled actor. When revealed, he had laughed and merrily helped her charm her things dry while she glared at him suspiciously.  
  
She was just turning down the corridor towards the library, when she was grabbed from behind. Arms wrapped quickly around her, dragging her into a classroom. She kicked wildly, finally getting her captor in the kneecap and slipped free from him.  
  
"OW!" Sirius cried, clutching his kneecap and rolling on the ground in pain. Remus looked on in amusement.  
  
"I told you that was a bad idea," he laughed.  
  
Elizabeth railed at him, "You scared me half to death!" shaking her finger at him fuming, "You deserved it!"  
  
Sirius crawled over to her on his knees, clutched at her skirts dramatically, and gazed at her with big teary eyes, "How could I ever have been so boorish as to accost such a lady?. Could she ever find it in her heart to forgive me?" and wept bitterly holding her skirts to his heart in agony.  
  
Remus snickered.  
  
She kicked at him impatiently, "Prat."  
  
Sirius gasped in shock, "Such language, I must speak with McGonagall, she is clearly a bad influence on you."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
Sirius stood grinning at her. "We are going to kidnap you. The Mrs. Snapes are converging on the castle as we speak! We must flee!" At this, he grabbed her again and began dragging her towards the exit, with Remus casually strolling along behind as if this was an everyday occurrence.  
  
"But where are we going?" Elizabeth demanded, trying to break free.  
  
Sirius stopped suddenly and knelt before her. "We have pledged ourselves to a noble quest. We are to accompany the fair maid Elizabeth to Hogsmead where we are to perform great deeds involving shopping and making her cut her ridiculous hair!"  
  
"My hair!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sirius ignored her fully enjoying his dramatic moment. "The evil sorceresses McGonagall, Sprout and Pomfrey have declared that we are to make fair maid Elizabeth fashionable, so she may fetch suitors from far and wide to seek her hand."  
  
"They are busy with the Aurors," Remus explained, "and Pomfrey won't leave with Snape in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"So they are sending two bachelors to make me over?" Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Of course," shrugged Sirius. "Who better?"  
  
She couldn't think of a response to this strange logic.  
  
"How on earth did they get two men to agree to take me shopping?"  
  
"Blackmail," they both said, grinning.  
  
"This is silly!" she insisted.  
  
"Well, that's pretty standard around here really," stated Remus. "Have you met the Headmaster?"  
  
"We'll have to go to some Muggle shops," said Sirius eyeing her.  
  
They both looked at him confused.  
  
"Erm, why is that?" wondered Remus.  
  
"She can't wear those corsets, it's ridiculous." Ignoring Elizabeth's shocked gasp he continued, "No really, once the students are here the teachers really do a lot of running around. Things happen quite a lot: fights beaks out, students hex each other. We can't have you passing out and falling down the stairs."  
  
"You are not taking me to buy under things," she huffed, offended. "Besides, I don't have any Muggle clothing."  
  
"Well Mooney, this sounds like a job for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll have to go talk Vector into lending her some."  
  
"Is there any particular reason why you can't talk her into it?"  
  
"Certainly, she thinks I am a git, and she fancies you."  
  
Remus stared at him.  
  
Sirius snickered.  
  
A short time later, they found their way down into the dungeons. Remus glared at his dearest friend as he knocked on Professor Vector's door.  
  
Professor Vector opened the door and smiled softly when she saw Remus.  
  
"How can I help you, Remus?"  
  
Sirius shoved his way in front of him. "This is no time to dally woman! This is an emergency!" he thundered.  
  
"What!" she gasped.  
  
"Quick Vanessa, we need a Muggle dress for Elizabeth. Snape's mother is on her way here and we are running away!"  
  
"Oh really, Sirius," she rolled her eyes. "Lucita is quite nice-"  
  
Sirius interrupted, "His grandmother is coming as well. Dumbledore said the staff has to have tea with her."  
  
"Oh God, not again," she gasped.  
  
"Yes again!" he cried, waving his arms imposingly.  
  
"I am coming with you," she insisted.  
  
"Then hurry!"  
  
A quick twenty minutes later, the foursome were on their way towards the apparition barrier outside of Hogwarts. Elizabeth had protested at the light sundress and sandals until Sirius had threatened to come into Vector's bedroom and dress her himself.  
  
They could make out the coach winding it's way down the road towards Hogwarts. Sirius screeched; tossed Elizabeth over his shoulder; and began to run away, robes flapping behind him. Remus shrugged amusedly, grabbed Vector, and followed suit.  
  
A small group watched from the window having been startled by the shouting on the grounds.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" McGonagall asked, amazed.  
  
Dumbledore was coughing, trying not to laugh, "It appears they are running away."  
  
"Are these the same two men who have fought Death Eaters without flinching?" she snorted.  
  
Pomfrey laughed, "It does do my heart good to see them act like silly asses again."  
  
"I couldn't have put it better myself, Poppy," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Brilliant plan though ladies. Looking after Elizabeth, will keep them busy until it is time for their appointment, and it seems they took Vanessa with them," Dumbledore noted. "That is surprising, but she does seem to be enjoying herself," he grinned.  
  
"I always thought she was a bit stiff," smiled McGonagall. "I am sure those boys will be just what she needs right now."  
  
"Or that boy," noted Pomfrey nodding towards them, as Remus ran across the grounds carrying the Arithmancy Professor like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"It seems the bravery of Gryffindor was overrated," Vector laughed once they had Apparated to Gringotts, the Wizard bank.  
  
"There are times to fight and times to flee, Madame," grinned Sirius.  
  
Finishing their business at the bank took some time, as there were four separate vaults to visit. By the time they exchanged some of their Wizard money for Muggle money, it was nearly time for the shops to be opened. Stopping for a quick tea before entering Muggle London, they removed their robes, shrunk them and tucked them away.  
  
Elizabeth had never been to the Muggle World before, and everything seemed amazing and wonderful. Their morning was full of shopping and laughing, and her handbag was filled with shrunken parcels from the various shops they had visited. She had even let them drag her into a salon to get her haircut, but she had insisted on taking the shorn locks with her.  
  
"Potion ingredients," she explained at their questioning looks, and they nodded.  
  
Her hair now fell barely past her shoulders, and the salon had left it down much to her discomfort. She wasn't used to having her hair down, but the men had objected to her putting it back up again.  
  
They made their way back towards Diagon Alley and into The Leaky Cauldron. Pulling on their now enlarged robes, Sirius walked over to Tom and whispered something to him. Tom grinned and nodded, and Sirius walked back over to the three.  
  
"Well, we have one more stop before we do any shopping in Diagon Alley," said Sirius. The two men grinned at each other. They seemed excited and nervous.  
  
"Ready, Moony?" he said smiling.  
  
"Never been more ready old friend."  
  
A strange man walked over to the fireplace and held out a bag of Floo powder to Sirius. Sirius smiled at him, took out a small amount, tossed it into the fire, and stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"Arabella Figg's," he said.  
  
"My God," said Vanessa. "So this is it? And you've brought us along?" she looked at Remus stunned.  
  
He laughed, handing her the Floo powder, "We told you they blackmailed us."  
  
She smiled and tossed in her Floo powder. "Arabella Figg's," and she was gone.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him confused. "Am I missing something?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see." He smiled as she took a bit of Floo powder, and moments later, she was dusting herself off in a strange room. It had large couches with lace doilies on the backs of them, and smelled strongly of cats and cabbage.  
  
Sirius and Vector were both smiling and speaking with a small old woman with wild gray hair. It was stuck up haphazardly in a twisted knot, held up with a couple of pencils and what looked like a crotchet hook. Elizabeth turned just in time to see Remus step from the fireplace and dust himself off a bit before greeting the woman.  
  
"Elizabeth," he said, "this is Arabella Figg. She is Harry Potter's Secret Keeper." Elizabeth's eyes widened at hearing the boy's name, and she shook the woman's hand.  
  
"Are we going to visit him?" she asked.  
  
"No," it didn't seem Sirius' grin could get any wider, "he's coming home."  
  
The gentle scents of lemongrass, chamomile, and lavender in the Hospital wing were an annoying reminder of the presence of a female Potions Master in the school. He was certain only she would have bothered with such a thing. His experiences with her Headache Potions were enough for him to be sure. Concerns with such subtleties were obviously female in nature.  
  
He grimaced. He hated the Hospital wing. Every morning Madame Pomfrey seemed more concerned by his continued presence in her sanctuary. She was far more used to admonishing him as he made his escape, or simply arriving to find him gone. The Madness Potion had left a toll on him that years of Crucio had not. Perhaps he had underestimated its usefulness.  
  
Snape stared at the morning light sifting in through the windows, and sighed. He had to get out of here. He tossed his sheets aside and attempted to stand. Ignoring the sudden waves of dizziness and fatigue, he shuffled a few steps before his legs collapsed from under him.  
  
Madame Pomfrey arrived at the Hospital wing to find him still on the floor, glaring at her. Wisely choosing to say nothing, she simply levitated him back onto the bed before leaving him with a Headache Potion, moving his books closer to his bedside, and quietly making her way out. He closed his eyes, ignoring the screams and feminine laughter drifting up to the window from the grounds below.  
  
"Severus?" A cool slender hand brushed across his brow and he opened his eyes again to find himself once again plagued by his accursed female relatives.  
  
He sighed and sat up slowly, glaring at the two women who had interrupted his rest. His mother looked guilty, while his grandmother was coolly gazing at him; her eyes dark and calculating. He tensed inwardly. There was always trouble brewing when Slytherin women were looking like that.  
  
"Severus," his mother whispered. "Your grandmother wishes to speak with you." She stood suddenly and walked away.  
  
His grandmother sat down beside him, her eyes glittering with thought. She reached into her robes and took something out.  
  
"Severus, do you know what this is?" She opened her hand to reveal a large pendant on a silver chain. The pendant depicted three snakes, intertwined, devouring their tails, as their emerald eyes gleamed at him.  
  
"It is the Hibernaculum," he muttered, a knot of fear tied tight inside him.  
  
"Do you know what it means?"  
  
"Only pieces, it means the old families are drawing together. The old houses defer to the wearer, as they plan the best way for the families to survive." He eyed it solemnly as if looking at his own downfall. "Do you mean to use this to support Voldemort?"  
  
She stood suddenly and took a silver ball from her robes. She placed it on Severus' bed and tapped it gently with her wand. It opened with a soft click, and a whisper of smoke emptied from it and created an Anti-listening ward around them. She looked at the ward and satisfied, shook her head slowly as she whispered, "We don't plan to use this to support Voldemort."  
  
"I will fill you in on what you don't know. It is very secretive of course, or you would have known about it a long time ago."  
  
She drank from the glass of water next to her. "The Hibernaculum is indeed a sign to the old families that 'winter' or 'bad times' are approaching. The bearers of the pendants give orders and they must be obeyed. While the Hibernaculum is active, all plots and intrigues are called off as the houses band together to ensure their survival. If necessary, marriages are arranged between dueling houses to concrete the Hibernaculum." She drank again. "There are always three people to hold the pendants and give the commands."  
  
"If you are not going to use this to support Voldemort, what are you using it for?"  
  
"We are pulling our support."  
  
Snape's head rang with the words. They repeated themselves over and over in his mind until they began to take shape.  
  
She nodded, "Voldemort has failed too many times for us to sit by idly and watch him destroy us all. That boy has escaped him at every confrontation. Only last winter his Death Eaters were scattered by a group of children with fireworks. When he was injured, his followers took it upon themselves to take what they could. The only loyalty they have to him now is through fear."  
  
She continued, "If it is successful, those that hold the pendants will be beyond reproach. Any Death Eaters who survive the war will not dare to molest them should the wrath of the houses fall around them."  
  
"You are to have one of these," she said, as she pushed it toward him.  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Madame you have seriously underestimated my influence if you wish me to carry that."  
  
"Not at all, the Snapes are an old respected family," she huffed arranging her robes.  
  
"Madame in case you have not noticed, we neither have the wealth nor the holdings to weald that kind of power."  
  
"The Snapes have other weapons," she hissed. "While we currently do not have wealth and we currently do not possess holdings, those things have never been where our power lay. Even when we were but the tiniest annoying insect we wielded power. We have never had to rely on wealth. We have our minds, our ambitions, our cunning, and our ruthlessness. Do not think for a moment that a Snape requires wealth to hold power. When Dumbledore was made Headmaster how many students were sent to Durmstrang? When you were made Head of Slytherin how many returned? The old families knew well that you would be an excellent mentor to their children."  
  
"To use that pendant, Madame, I will need more than just cunning."  
  
"You shall have it," she nodded, her eyes once again glittering.  
  
Severus felt his stomach drop as he weighed her words. She had him in a corner. The evil woman would use just this moment to marry him off. She had him by the balls and she knew it. He would kill her when this was over, something extremely slow acting and painful. He hated being manipulated.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Can you not guess?" she laughed at him incredulously.  
  
"Could it be a woman whose family kept her locked up for many years then suddenly decided that she could live at Hogwarts? Not very subtle, Madame," he sneered.  
  
She shrugged, "You will marry her Severus."  
  
"Madame, you have given me no choice."  
  
"You wouldn't have agreed otherwise Severus. The Snape house will survive."  
  
"Just because the old families withdraw does not mean there will no longer be a war. Voldemort has many followers in many circles."  
  
"Yes, but when they lose we will come out ahead, we wouldn't otherwise."  
  
"Dumbledore will not be fooled by this sudden change of heart."  
  
She waved her slender hand dismissively, "Dumbledore knows the way of things. He would not be fooled by sudden crocodile tears of supposed redemption. But you will not be alone now in your subterfuge. I don't expect a sudden influx of Slytherin members to his Order, but he will receive his information nonetheless."  
  
"Who else is to carry the medallions?"  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy and one other."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"How much longer will this potion affect your movements?"  
  
"I should be better within a week."  
  
"Very well Severus, but if you are not, there are ways of disguising such things."  
  
"Of course Madame," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "just in case Dumbledore actually thought we were being genuine, let's just use Dark magic right under his nose."  
  
She shrugged, "Dumbledore would know better, besides, just because something is considered Dark does not mean it is Evil. The ministry has always had their own opinion of what was Dark."  
  
He rolled his eyes; he was used to this argument.  
  
"Besides, our knowledge of the darker arts may prove useful in this endeavor."  
  
"I cannot wait to see the person who attempts to teach Moody dark magic."  
  
She raised a stately brow in amusement.  
  
"You may discuss this with your Order but no one else. We want Voldemort to think we intend to enforce the Hibernaculum to support him for now. We may wait until the last moment to walk away if it means you and Lucius can provide Dumbledore with information. It will give you a trump card in dealing with him"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ms. Dupries' family will be arriving later to discuss this with her."  
  
"Do you expect her to agree?" The idea that she would was beyond him.  
  
"Her family has said that she will agree and I do not question them on that. The girl knows what is expected of her."  
  
"Do you really think she will be happy with this arrangement? Married to a Death Eater?"  
  
"You don't have to tell her," she said, unconcerned.  
  
He laughed bitterly, "Don't you think she would notice? The Dark Mark isn't exactly subtle."  
  
She shrugged again.  
  
His eyes narrowed in annoyance. He muttered, "I am going to speak with Dumbledore and the others before anything is agreed upon. They won't like it."  
  
"No, they probably wouldn't, but they will see the value in it."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+  
  
There was a quick knock on the door and Mrs. Figg hurriedly rushed to answer it while Remus and Sirius paced impatiently around the room; the two women watching. After a moment she returned with a young witch with shockingly green hair that was short and spiky, and a tall, dignified, black wizard. They quickly introduced the wizard as Kingsley Shacklebolt, and gave the witch's name only as 'Tonks' after she gave them a good hard stare.  
  
Tonks grinned happily and motioned them towards the door. "Everything is set; ready boys?"  
  
The two men grinned at each other and followed her out with Elizabeth and Vector quickly filling in behind, and Shackelbolt bringing up the rear.  
  
They climbed inside the large, black ministry car outside, and were on their way. They pulled up in front of a very normal looking house and clambered out. There was a large moving truck outside.  
  
"Where are they going?" wondered Sirius.  
  
"The ministry is moving them to a new location," explained Shackelbolt. " We had to agree we would never bother them again, and there was a bit of a bribe involved too from what I am told."  
  
They rang the bell and an extremely tired looking man answered the door. "Am I glad to see you; they shoved off not too long ago. Horrible woman made me dig up her flowerbed so she could take them with her. Come on now, he's in here." He led them inside, and there was a man that even Elizabeth recognized as Alastor Moody.  
  
Moody glared at the man who had answered the door, "Crumb! Haven't you learned anything?" he grumbled.  
  
The man turned to them and sighed, "Sorry 'bout that. Alright what's your animagus form there Black?"  
  
"A dog," grinned Sirius.  
  
"and yours Lupin?"  
  
Remus smiled at him, "haven't got one."  
  
"Lots of people know about Remus," muttered Moody.  
  
Crumb rolled his eyes and whispered something into Remus' ear. Remus coughed embarrassedly a moment, then whispered something back to Crumb whom then grinned and nodded, "It's them alright."  
  
What did you ask him?" questioned Vector, amused at his discomfort.  
  
"Most inappropriate," coughed Remus, "he'll not tell you."  
  
Crumb winked at her, and then went upstairs. He returned shortly with a young man fast on his heels. The lightening bolt scar could be seen through his messy black hair, and he had the lanky look of someone who had been growing quickly.  
  
He hurried from behind Crumb, and embraced Sirius and Remus in turn.  
  
"Am I glad to see you guys!" he exclaimed. "What's been going on?"  
  
"We'll tell you everything we can when we get back to Hogwarts," said Remus.  
  
"We're not going to-"  
  
"-No, not now Harry," Sirius interrupted. "You are to have a long talk with Dumbledore first."  
  
Harry nodded, satisfied.  
  
They shrunk Harry's trunk and broom and he quickly stuff them into his pockets as they walked back outside. He said a quick goodbye to the two Aurors who had been with him, and they got back into the car. Arriving at Mrs. Figg's, they rang the bell and she quickly ushered them inside. She had prepared a small tea for them and they enjoyed some idle banter, as they hadn't seen each other in some weeks.  
  
"Harry, this is Professor Dupries, she will be teaching Potions this year."  
  
Harry shook her hand as he looked worriedly at Sirius, "Then Snape?"  
  
"He is fine, but he is still very ill."  
  
They finished their tea and got up to leave. Harry approached Mrs. Figg and rather awkwardly handed her a small jewelry box.  
  
"I got this, erm, I thought you might like it. I wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for me. Growing up, you were one of the few people who was nice to me."  
  
She opened the box. Inside was a small gold locket with a key engraved onto it.  
  
"It isn't magic, sorry," he mumbled.  
  
She smiled at him widely and wrapped her arms around the young man.  
  
"It's alright Harry, thank you."  
  
"I am sure we'll see each other again, at the meetings and all I mean. Won't we?"  
  
"Of course, Harry."  
  
He smiled down at the elderly woman.  
  
"Good-bye Harry Potter, and good luck."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," he said shaking her hand gently.  
  
They made their way back to the fireplace, and a quick dust filled ride later they were back at Diagon Alley 


	9. Chapter Nine

While strangling one's own grandmother was not an unheard of in Slytherin families, it was frowned upon. Severus was required to do many nasty things in his role as one of Voldemort's minions but killing an old woman because she had actually succeeded in out maneuvering him was not something he felt Dumbledore would be able to excuse. She had spent decades trying to marry him off (most easily avoided by scaring the prospective bride into hysterics) and she was coming very close to succeeding, but she didn't have to be so damn happy about it.  
  
He sulked in his hospital bed without a victim in site to take his mood out on. Usually he had one or two visitors but today everything was quiet and still as if the other staff members were all too aware of the ticking time bomb sitting in the Hospital wing alone. Storming down the corridors was out of the question n his current condition (he had already given up on escape, being tucked into bed by tisking females after lying on the floor for an hour or two was rather undignified) and there were no students present in the school to take points from or lather in sarcasm.  
  
He took a couple of Potions publications from his bedside and flipped through them irritably, then grinned maliciously. He never bothered to actually give those that made contributions to the publications his opinion of their work but now it seemed a rather pleasant way to pass the time. He summoned writing materials and locating an article on a thirteenth use for dragons blood (removing nasty hang nails) he began to write.  
  
Elsewhere in the castle Elizabeth was standing on a small platform looking very much like she had just been struck by a rampaging hippogryph. Her mother and grandmother were happily chatting with the two Mrs. Snapes about dress patterns while she was being draped in rich fabric. She had been bright eyed and merry as the group arrived back at Hogwarts. The prospect of tea with her family had sent Sirius into another fit and the rest of the group had run off, though where she was not certain.  
  
It seemed that Sirius was less than enthusiastic about the idea that they might get some scheme in their head about his bachelor status. While he might not be in their good graces in regard to his past they were rather effective about getting around unwilling grooms in nasty ways he didn't want to contemplate.  
  
Her memory failed her after that, how had she ended up like this? something about houses and continuation of family lines.  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
She was going to be married!  
  
She felt like lying on the floor in a fetal potion but she wasn't certain the dressmaker would approve. She glanced down at the stern woman, receiving a bark of reprimand from the woman from around the mouthful of pins, she quickly stood up straighter trying to collect her thoughts. She glanced at Mrs. Snape. "Bitch," she thought to herself, her vocabulary having grown immensely in her time knowing Sirius. She had known the woman for years, thought of her as another grandmother, she had been her tutor and occasionally her confidante and now this is what she got for it. She had planned this all along.  
  
Mrs. Snape glanced over beaming at her and she tried to think of more insults to calm her nerves. While Muggles may use "witch" and "bitch" interchangeably, it lost its effectiveness when dealing with actual witches. She sighed.  
  
"How is Severus taking it?" asked her mother.  
  
The elder Mrs. Snape snorted, "sulking of course, even the house elves may refuse to bring him his meals."  
  
Everyone except Elizabeth laughed, she was too busy thinking about the fetal position again. She had seen him angry and that had been enough to frighten her out of her wits. She really didn't want to think about his reaction to this. There were rules in her own family regarding inheritance and marrying whom she was told and she could only assume that Severus was stuck in a similar situation. She had a wild moment of telling them all to "sod off" (another contribution to her vocabulary by Sirius) and making a run for it but knew she would never have the nerve.  
  
He had been civil to her when she had brought him his potions and while he had intimidated her, she had hoped on a professional level he would continue to be polite. This was far different. They had deliberately infuriated him and she would be whom he would take it out on. She would have to work with him and live with him.her thoughts trailed off at this as another realization struck her.  
  
The dressmaker cursed as she fainted into a tangle of fabric on the floor.  
  
The women glanced over interrupted from their happy planning by the bride keeling over onto the floor. "You'll need to loosen those corsets dear," sighed Mrs. Snape. "It will not do to have a repeat of that during the ceremony."  
  
Mrs. Dupries arched her bow in answer as she reached for the smelling salts.  
  
Later that day Elizabeth hurried downstairs towards the Great Hall. She breathed in deeply enjoying her reprieve from corsets thanks to the shocking suggestions of one Sirius Black. Though she had been horribly offended by his suggestion she was enjoying her small freedom.  
  
Dumbledore usually held staff meetings in the lounge but he wanted to show them Hogwarts new toy. He had decided to add Dueling as a subject and had the Charms teachers create a special floor in the Great Hall for that purpose. When someone was lifted off the floor by several feet the section beneath them would transform into a great pit of foam so that students would be less likely to suffer injury.  
  
This was also a special meeting to introduce the new teachers to the staff. It was inevitable that additions would be made. The years following the first defeat of Voldemort had been hailed as record years for births in the Wizarding World. Few had wanted to bring a child into a world while war was rampaging its way through their lives and as a result Hogwarts was stuffed full with the largest student population in centuries.  
  
Remus and Sirius accosted her the moment she entered the Great Hall, Sirius had been given the second Defense Against the Dark Arts position and would be teaching under Remus. The Hall was alive with the excited buzzing of teachers enthusiastically introducing their new colleagues though many had attended Hogwarts at some time or another.  
  
Professor Flitwick made his way over to them with a tall red haired man in tow; his dragon hide boots a startling contrast to the teacher's robes. Flitwick quickly introduced him as Bill Weasley.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise, "I remember you," she said smiling happily, "You promised to help me with my flying. Do you not remember me? Elizabeth? I had to leave a few weeks after term began."  
  
His eyes lit up in recognition as he picked her up and swung her around the room. "Little Elizabeth? Of course I remember you, we were furious when your father dragged you off. You are teaching here? What subject?"  
  
"Potions," she offered.  
  
"Potions? Yeck! Have you met Professor Snape?"  
  
As if he had summed him the doors to the Great Hall banged open as Professor Snape stalked into the room, his black robes billowed behind him like a cloud of darkness. He noted Elizabeth standing in the group of men and walked over towards them. She hadn't seen him up and about before and the contrast between Lying-In-The-Hospital-Wing Snape and Stalking-About- Glaring-Like-Demon-From-Hell Snape was surprising. She was supposed to marry him? She gave another silent thanks to Sirius for getting her out of the corsets as the mere idea made her feel slightly dizzy even without them. He was obviously right, though she had never fainted before earlier today corsets obviously didn't mix with Hogwarts.  
  
"I've met him," she grinned as he made his way over to them. "Professor Dupries," he nodded towards her in greeting,  
  
"It is good to see you out and about Severus," smiled Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Thank you, Filius."  
  
"Bill, I must admit I am not surprised at your appointment. It was only a matter of time before you made your way back here."  
  
"Thank you Severus,"  
  
"And how is Miss Delacour? Still at Gringotts?"  
  
"Yes, but she is soon to be Mrs. Weasley now and her sister will be attending Hogwarts this year since her parents were killed."  
  
"Of course, please offer her my condolences."  
  
Bill nodded, "But did you know? Professor Dupries and I were in the same year here. She must have made a lot of headway in Potions to be acceptable by your standards."  
  
Sirius and Remus both grinned at Bill's baiting. Severus was not known for his compliments.  
  
"I have read some of her work and am certain of her capabilities though we have not had time to discuss her future plans in that regard since my illness."  
  
He turned to her, "The Headmaster wishes for the senior staff members to assist the new teachers in learning their way around."  
  
"Of course Professor Snape,"  
  
"Have you met everyone present?"  
  
"I have not yet met Professor McGonagall's new assistant, nor the new History of Magic Professor." She said indicating the skinny man standing looking terribly uncomfortable next to Professor Binns.  
  
"Then if you would be so kind."  
  
He stalked away, she gave a quick smile to the men she was speaking with then trailed behind him in his wake.  
  
The meeting had been rather short in itself. Headmaster Dumbledore outlining his intent for the new Dueling classes which Professor Flitwick would be heading since he had the most experience. Each Professor was assigned classes, which had been based on experience rather than Houses. It was certain to be an interesting experiment.  
  
Dumbledore took each department aside to give them their student list. Professor Snape stared at the list calmly and hesitated several moments before putting it in his pocket without showing it to Elizabeth.  
  
"Pardon me Elizabeth but Headmaster may we discuss this a moment in private?"  
  
Elizabeth watched the two men walk away full of curiosity about why Professor Snape would be annoyed about such a thing.  
  
"Headmaster, I am not certain this is a good idea. Why would you give us the most experienced students?"  
  
"I would think that obvious Severus, the other teachers would do a fine job but many of them already know what they could teach them."  
  
"And what about Miss Dupries? Surely you do not trust her so soon? If certain people were to discover I was teaching Mr Potter and his friends how to fight his Death Eaters, I do not think he would be impressed."  
  
"We'll have to figure something out in that regard Severus. It would look strange if I separated the two of you when the other teachers are assigned by department."  
  
"May I hope that she is inexperienced?"  
  
Dumbledore grinned, "Erm, no not exactly."  
  
Severus flinched as pain shot through his left arm. "We will have to discuss this later, it seems my presence is required elsewhere."  
  
Dumbledore nodded sadly and watched as the younger man tossed some floo powder into the fire and called out "Professor Snape's quarters!" and was gone.  
  
He walked back towards the woman waiting for them, "It seems Severus has been called away on an important matter, he will not return until later this evening. But I will be happy to substitute as your escort." He held out his arm, and she took it. She could not help but notice the exchange of serious glances the Headmaster had with Remus, Sirius and Bill and wondered what was going on.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening watching the Headmaster toss Sirius into the air repeatedly and dropping him into the great pit of purple plushy foam.  
  
Severus' evening was far less enjoyable.  
  
He quickly snatched his Death Eater robes and mask from his bureau and walked out of the castle via a secret passageway that led onto the grounds. It was originally built so the Potions Master did not have to walk as far to fetch ingredients from the woods and green houses. It served his purposes. He could hardly floo to Voldemort's side without knowing his location and using the floo to the pubs in Hogsmead would attract too much attention.  
  
He strode past the apparition barrier and donned his robes. He looked around him and placed the mask over his face before sighing deeply and closing his eyes, he Apparated.  
  
Upon opening his eyes he found himself in a small room with another Death Eater.  
  
"Severus?" the voice could only belong to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Lucius,"  
  
"I trust you are feeling better."  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"The Dark Lord was most displeased to discover others taking initiative in his absence."  
  
"How displeased?"  
  
"Crucio all around of course, my ears rang for hours after hearing their caterwauling."  
  
"Good."  
  
The two men walked down a long corridor, another Death Eater stood waiting by a door and motioned them inside. The room appeared to have been intended as a dining room the table and chair had been removed to make room for a dais on which the Dark Lord now sat. They both gave a low bow and at a gesture from the dais entered. They both dropped to one knee and bowed their heads once more, waiting.  
  
"Lucius," Lucius kissed the hand offered to him and stood.  
  
"Severus," he repeated the gesture.  
  
"Severus, I am pleased to see you among us once more. I was concerned when Mr Avery admitted to having poisoned you. But I noticed you felt you ought to return the gesture. How very generous of you."  
  
"Of course My Lord, I trust Avery has recovered?" "Unfortunately, Lucius I will require you to establish surveillance over our ambitious servant. Watch him closely and inform me of who he meets with."  
  
"Of course My Lord."  
  
"That will be all Lucius," Lucius bowed once more and kissed the offered hand again and made his way out. The door closed behind him.  
  
"Severus, I understand congratulations are in order. Mr Avery was most distressed to discover you have acquired his bride."  
  
Severus nodded; worried The Dark Lord may be less than pleased with this development.  
  
"I would rather this had been brought before me first but I understand your families dropped this on you while you were still recovering."  
  
Severus nodded again.  
  
"I must admit I am more than pleased with this development. Elizabeth Dupries has been well trained in your art. I have high hopes the two of you will be able to work together on a certain project I had in mind."  
  
"You may not be aware of some of her past tutors, it seems Dumbledore managed to convince a certain friend of his to work with Miss Dupries while he was still alive. Her alchemy experience may be a great boon to you."  
  
Severus mind whirled, "Alchemy?? FUCK!" he desperately cleared his thoughts.  
  
"I understand the impossibilities of creating another Philosopher's Stone without his notes, (Severus managed not to sigh in relief) however, I understand there is a Potion that is waiting to be discovered. Mr Avery was kind enough to bring it up during his questioning and I wished to bring it before you."  
  
"It has been theorized that with the use of a Potion a Wizard could overcome a certain block that has been a Bain to us all. With this potion a wizard would be able to cast spells for hours without taxing the willpower on which the force of his spells relies. I would like to discuss this with you."  
  
"Of course my Lord, previous attempts to create this potion have been unsuccessful. Potions Masters have been driven mad attempting it."  
  
"Did you attempt to create this potion for Mr Avery?"  
  
"No, My Lord I spent my time in his presence creating poisons to use on him."  
  
The Dark Lord smiled. "Of course you did, I am pleased by your loyalty to me Severus, I would like you to create this potion with the help of your bride if it is required."  
  
"My Lord, I have no reason to believe she will agree to this."  
  
"Don't you? Is it not standard in pure blood families for the woman to be enchanted into doing whatever her husband requires of her."  
  
"I have concerns that such an enchantment will affect her work. They don't always allow them to think clearly."  
  
The Dark Lord laughed, "Oh surely you can find other ways to beguile her? Has she not spent many lonely years in her tower being taught by men four times her age? Surely you can think of another method."  
  
"Of course My Lord. I will find a way to convince her."  
  
"You can always tell her it is for Dumbledore should the little Gryffindor balk."  
  
"But then there is the possibility she may speak with him about our developments."  
  
"Of course Severus, do as you see fit. But I want that potion madness or not you will bring it to me as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course My Lord."  
  
"You may go."  
  
Severus bowed low before him and kissed his hand and made his way out. It was the first time he had managed to get through a meeting without writhing around on the ground for hours. He had no such hopes for future meetings. 


End file.
